The Darkest Hour: Of Wizard, Alien and Dragons
by CyberGryffin
Summary: Ash and Company are sent to three different universes thanks to Giovanni's latest weapon but their adventure might save their world from its Darkest Hour. Hopefully, they will survive to bring back some help.
1. Prologue

This is my third fanfic before the Darkest Hour. This fanfics is multi-cross fanfics between Pokemon, Harry Potter, Animorphs and the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. 4Kids owns Pokemon, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, K.A Applegate owns Animorphs and Patrica C. Werde owns the Enchanted Forest Chronicles so I don't own anything. If I did, I would be a millionaire.

Prologue

Giovanni was frustrated. Thanks to Ash, his plans of taking over the pokemon had been destroyed ... every single time. No matter what he did, Ash always showed up. Ash was going to compete in his next Pokemon League. Giovanni had to get rid of Ash plus his friends that hang around him. Giovanni pondered and thought how. He sat down and petted his Persian. He heard a knock at his door. Giovanni turned around and looked at a screen that showed the outside of the door. It was one of his scientists. Now what? What could they say to improve his spirits? He let the scientist in.

"What is it? Make it quick." Giovanni growled at the scientist.

"Pardon me, Giovanni. We have finally did it." The scientist said to Giovanni while trying to not to show fear.

"Finished what?" Giovanni asked.

The scientist smiled and called in some grunts. They wheeled in a strange looking device. It is a metallic box with many different buttons and knobs. It has a metallic prong. Giovanni looked at it and agreed that it looked like something out of a really bad Science-Fiction Movie or B Movie since he was a movie fanatic. Giovanni wondered what it was. He looked at the device and then the scientist. The scientist was still smiling. This device had to have some reason or it wouldn't have any importance. He got up and headed towards the device. Giovanni looked at the device and then looked at the scientist. Then he spoke.

"So what does it do?" Giovanni asked.

The scientist was happy again. He took out a remote control and pressed a button. Suddenly, the device activated and opened what it looked like a hole in the fabric of time. Giovanni looked at what had happened. He knew his scientists were coming up with powerful things but nothing like this. Could this be the thing that would get rid of Ash and Company? Maybe he could even get rid of that annoying Jessie, James and Meowth.

"So what does this mean?" Giovanni asked with a grin on his face.

"We have discovered that this device can send a small group or a large of people into a alternate universe. We were wondering how you wanted to test it." The scientist explained to Giovanni.

"Are the universes random?" Giovanni asked.

"No, but that is the good part. We can send anybody to the nicest of places or the darkest of places." The scientist said.

Now Giovanni was really smiling. He had now found a way to get rid of those twerps and those bumbling Rockets. All he need to do was to get them all in the same place but how? How would Giovanni do this? Of course, there was supposed to be a festival at Pallet Town celebrating the achievements of Ash and Gary. Gary would also be a good addition to this scenario. Giovanni knew that Jessie and James would be there trying to get Ash's Pikachu. This was perfect. All he needed to do was get all of them in the exact location and get rid of them. This would be a day that Team Rocket would finally accomplish something that would change the course of history.

"Scientist, assemble the best Rockets and head out towards Pallet Town. Bring that device with you. Also I want you to test it on this people." Giovanni ordered.

Giovanni headed the scientist the picture. The scientist looked at the note and nodded. The scientists ordered the grunts to return the device back to the lab. Giovanni chuckled to himself. Without those bumbling Rockets or those pesky brats, Team Rocket had a chance for world domination. He just hoped that this device actually worked. If it did, it would the pokemon world's darkest hour.


	2. Chapter 1 A Portal Plan Divided

This fanfics is set during and after the Silver Conference but with a different twist. Also Gary's goal is different at the end of Johto Photo Finish. After this chapter, you will see three different journeys in three different universes. So sit back and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 1

A Portal Plan Divided

Ash and company finally arrived at Pallet Town. Gary was also traveling with them. Ever since the Silver League Competition, both had decided that they would work out their differences on their trip back to Pallet town. Ash had beaten the Elite Four and so had Gary. Although both of them could have remained champions, they had decided to keep on becoming Pokemon Masters. Supposedly, there was another league that was much tougher with new pokemon. Ash and Gary would take on that league as their next challenge. Both had caught new pokemon and triumphed in all eight gyms. Of course Ash Ketchum had experienced more than Gary. That was an indicator that slow and steady is always better than fast and quickness.

"Well, Ash. Looks like we are off to another league. Maybe we will both get better as time passes." Gary said as he shook Ash's hand.

"Well, Gary. I would have to admit even though I did beat you. You are a better trainer than me." Ash said to Gary while shaking Gary's hand.

They headed for Professor Oak's lab because there was a celebration in honor of them. Both were happy but made sure that this party was secure. Team Rocket crashed the party last time and they could do it again this time. Misty was proud how Ash become more mature and she was proud that he had grown up to become a better trainer. Brock was happy that Gary and Ash would get along though it wouldn't last. They would be rivals as soon as the new league began. Ash wished that they would become friends rather than rivals but that was fate for him.

Fireworks went off and exploded in the sky. Professor Oak had set up this celebration and he had made everything fireproof just in case of Charizard. He knew that Ash had trained Charizard well but he was still worried from the last celebration they had. He could remember it as if it was yesterday. Team Rocket had just attacked and Ash used his Charizard. His Charizard didn't obey him very well but it did attack when Team Rocket ruined some food that Charizard wanted. After Charizard blasted Team Rocket off, it went on a rampage. Professor Oak didn't want that to happen this year. Ash and Gary just walked towards Professor Oak.

"Ash and Gary, I am very proud of you two. I could believe it when I watched it but you two both beat the Elite Four. Although your battle against each other was brutal, it was necessary to prove that you were ready for battle the Elite Four." Professor Oak explained.

Both of then agreed to that and it really worked. Beating the Elite Four was tough. Will's psychic pokemon were a challenge. Koga's bug and poison pokemon were tricky. Bruno's Fighting and Rock pokemon were devastating. Karen's Dark and Grass Pokemon were mysterious. Finally, Lance's Dragon Pokemon, which not all were consider Dragons (Of course, Lance was a weird person to begin with), were the hardest pokemon of all. Lance's Dragonite was much more skilled than Drake's Dragonite.

"Well, Ash and Gary, what are we waiting for? Let's Party!!!" Misty yelled.

Ash and Gary had to agree. They deserved a break from all the battling. They ran towards the food platters. Meanwhile, Jessie and James were watching the party from some bushes. They already had a plan to steal not only Pikachu but they were also going every pokemon in Professor Oak's Laboratory. Plus they were also going to steal Gary's Pokemon. Both Jessie and James agreed that should make the boss think that they weren't hopeless.

"So we plan a surprise attack on them. We do nothing like last time." James explained.

"Yes, that spicy Rocket plan backfired on us. Of course, all our plans backfire on us but we do our best to make them backfire." Jessie said.

"Well, we have to make sure this plan is full proof. Nothing must go wrong." Meowth replied.

The trio looked at each other and snickered but kept on watching from the bushes. Meanwhile, Ash was loading up on meats and cheeses. He kept on looking for Team Rocket to pop up since they crashed the party the last time. Then Ash shook his head and got a raspberry lemonade and sat down. Misty has just finished her drink and headed over to Ash. She sat down near Ash. Misty smiled at Ash and started eating her food. Ash glared at her strangely. Misty smiling? Something has to be up, Ash thought.

"Misty, is there something you would like to tell me?" Ash asked.

Misty turned to see Ash as he asked his question. Now it was Misty who was doing the glaring. What did Ash mean by that? Maybe she was smiling too much but she was happy that Ash had beaten the Elite Four. She watched Ash struggle through it. The members of the Elite Four were much more powerful than any trainers that had Ash had faced. Lance was more of a challenge than Drake. Drake might have had a Dragonite, but Lance had more than one Dragonite, which made the battles a little tricky. Plus Lance's Dragonite was at a higher level than Drake's Dragonite.

"The reason why I was smiling ... is that I am happy that you were able to beat the Elite Four. That's all. There are no secrets that I can hide from you, Ash." Misty explained.

Ash sighed immediately. Ash thought it was something serious. Gary walked over and invited Ash inside Oak's house. Ash and Gary entered a room that said "Gary's Private Place. Keep Out!!" Ash hesitated a bit but Gary said it was okay. Ash entered and he saw something wonderful. There were video arcades everywhere. There were Arcades Games from Gauntlet Legends to Virtual On Cyber Troopers to even Tekken Tag Tournament. Ash was surprised that all of this existed inside a Pokemon Professor's Laboratory.

"To be truthful, both Grandpa and I feel that we should take breaks from Pokemon. Whenever he is not researching, he is playing. Whenever I am not training, when I am at his Laboratory, I am playing also. I haven't beaten every game fully since I only play them for a hour or two." Gary explained.

Gary soon asked Ash if he would want to play some of the games. Ash didn't even hesitate. He immediately said yes. He asked Gary which game he was playing. Gary said that he would be trying out the Maximum Force Machine and that Ash should try out the Virtual Ops Machine. Ash rushed over to the Virtual Ons Cyber troopers machine. They were two chairs, which indicated that it was a two -player machine. He sat down in the left chair. He looked at the screen. It said Engage or Go Solo. Ash wondered why it was on this screen.

"Sorry, My grandpa was playing on it earlier. If you look to your left, there is a bucket that contains coins. Professor Oak tried to get it without this function but the industry wouldn't allow. So we came up with a device that allows the money put in the machine to returned back the recipient." Gary explained again.

Ash fully understood. Since Gary wasn't playing along with him, he decided to go Solo. Ash read how to control the character on the arcade sidelines. A screen came up with many bots. Ash chose Raiden as his Bot. He wanted to shout to say Raiden, I choose you but he didn't know what Gary would say. The game was fun for one round until there was a knock on the door. Ash wondered who it is was but Gary obviously knew the answer.

"Grandpa, I knew it is you. Come on in." Gary said.

"Hello, Professor Oak. Sorry I am at the machine that you were playing earlier. I can stop playing if you want to." Ash said.

"Don't worry about it, Ash. Though you two should come out. We are going to celebrate with cake and ice cream." Professor Oak said.

Ash and Gary turned towards each other. They left the machines playing since they would run out of time, which meant that the machines would turn back to status mode. Ash and Gary headed outsides to celebrate even more. They heard some screams and ran even faster. They turned to the area where the noise was coming from. There was a cake and ...

"Team Rocket!" Both Gary and Ash shouted.

"Let them eat cake, so prepare for trouble."

"You are going to have your just desserts, so make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket eating cake at the speed of light."

"Give us ice cream to go along with this cake or we will be forced to fight!!"

"Wobbuffet!!"

"Meowth, that's yummy!!! I mean Meowth, that's right!!!"

Team Rocket was already eating Ash and Gary's victory cake. Ash could see dangerous glares from Misty and Brock while hearing the shouts to Team Rocket. Misty was yelling at Team Rocket for ruining the party. Brock was angry with Team Rocket for eating the cake that he baked for Ash and Gary. Ash sighed because he expected this. What he didn't expect next was for other Team Rocket members to show up. Even Jessie and James were shocked but they still kept on eating the cake. Ash's Mom came up with her Mr. Mime, which she called Mimy.

"We are looking for Ash and Gary, "said one of the Rockets.

Ash and Gary stepped up. Pikachu ran up behind him. (Pikachu was busy chasing after Togepi while Ash was eating and playing video games.) Misty and Brock backed both of them. Misty was holding Togepi in her hands. Jessie, James and Meowth stopped eating cake to confront these Rockets even though it would upset Giovanni. A scientist came with a strange looking alien device. Ash knew it had nothing to with pokemon. Team Rocket had a plan of action. Gary reached for a pokeball and released Umbreon.

"Whatever you are going to do ... is going to fail. Pikachu, short-circuit that machine with Thunder." Ash shouted

"Let's make sure these Rockets never both us again. Umbreon, Hyper Beam that machine." Gary yelled.

As Gary and Ash ordered their pokemon to attack, the scientist was turning on the machine. It started humming and the portal was about to open when both of the pokemon attacks hit the machine straight on. Instead of opening one portal, it opened three portals and that's not all it did. Somehow the combined power of Pikachu's Thunder and Umbreon Hyper Beam caused the machined to make the portals like suctions holes. Gary recalled Umbreon while he was flying towards the first hole. Ash and Pikachu flew with them. Misty, Brock and Togepi flew towards the second hole. Then Jessie, James and Meowth with the cake flew towards the last hole. The suctions power sucked all of them up. Once that was done, the portals closed down and disappeared. Ash's Mom started to cry. Professor Oak couldn't believe that any of this was happening.

"It did turn out differently than we expected but we got rid of the twerps plus the bumbling rockets." The Scientist said.

The Scientist ran off towards a helicopter. Soon the helicopter lifted off into the air and flew out of the area. The Rocket Members did the same thing. Soon it was just Professor Oak and Ash's Mom. Tracey ran out to ask what just happen. Soon the police came to find out what was going on. Professor Oak and Ash's Mom had trouble explaining it. Ash's Mom had trouble talking since she lost her son and she didn't know where he was. She knew that Professor Oak must be worrying about his Grandson Gary. This had to be the darkest day in the history of the Pokemon world. Professor Oak knew Giovanni was behind this and somehow had to figure out a way to get Ash, Gary, Misty, Brock, Jessie, James, and Meowth back from wherever they had been sent. If they didn't, who knew what would happen to the Pokemon world? With two of the champions out the way, Team Rocket could strike at any moment. Professor Oak took Ash's Mom inside to calm her down. Both hoped that their son or grandson would be okay. They hoped that they would be okay. That was only a hope but they both knew that to keep their hopes up, something might happen. It had to ... if they wanted to see Ash or Gary or Brock or Misty or Jessie or James again.


	3. Chapter 2 There's No Such Thing As Magic

For information, this is set during Order of the Phoenix but it is an alternate version. Professor Umbridge will not appear (anyways I never like her and I am guessing she is the most hated character in the series.) Besides it is not easy to adapt a book series to a fanfics. The title of this chapter is a line from both the first movie and book. So Harry Potter fans, prepare for magic and pokemon.

Chapter 2

There's no such thing as magic!!!!

Ash and Gary woke up on a lawn. They looked around to see Misty, Brock, Jessie, James or Meowth but they remembered that they were pulled into a separate wormhole. They looked around to see something familiar but then they were remembered that they probably weren't in the same universe anymore. The houses were the same and the cars were the same. Pikachu was on the lawn and it probably was just as confused as Ash and Gary were.

"Gary, I don't think we are in Pallet Town anymore." Ash said to Gary.

"Ash, I have to agree with you on that one." Gary replied back.

At least they didn't have Team Rocket to deal with. This place was peaceful. They didn't understand why Team Rocket wanted to send them here but maybe that wasn't Team Rocket plans. Maybe when Ash's and Gary pokemon attacked the machine, it caused something different to happen. Both of them looked confused because they didn't understand this type of technology. Not even Gary had seen it before and his grandfather was a famous professor.

"Gary, I think we should find out where we are." Ash said.

Gary nodded and then looked around for a sign of human life. Then Pikachu pointed out a sign. Ash read it and it said Privet Drive. Both of them never heard of a street called Privet Drive. They must not be in Johto or Kanto, of course they were in another universe; so Kanto and Johto couldn't have existed in this one. Ash had been to Hollywood but that's the only part of the Pokemon world he and his company visited to. He looked at the house behind them. It wasn't that big. Both of them stepped up to the front door. They decided who would knock on the door first but the door opened to their surprise.

"Petunia, now we have to make sure our guests, that will soon be here, will feel at home. What can we do to make sure nothing happens like last time?"

"Vernon, how am I supposed to answer that question? That boy can be unpredictable."

"Yeah, so can his friends. First, I got a pig's tail and then my tongue grew to the size of a rubber raft."

"Dudley That wasn't his fault, it was that giant's and those friend of his... Oh, Petunia, we have visitors."

Both Ash and Gary looked at the people who came out of the door. Pikachu hid behind Ash. They looked ordinary. Vernon was a big and fat man. Petunia was a thin but beautiful woman. Dudley was definitely like Vernon but who was this boy that they were talking about? Giants didn't exist, both Ash and Gary thought but they both have seen things that go beyond the impossible.

"Ummm ... can you tell us where we are?" Both Ash and Gary asked.

Both Vernon and Petunia looked confused. Dudley thought he saw something behind the visitor's legs. Ash noticed Dudley was trying to get a glimpse of Pikachu. He motioned Pikachu to climb up his back. Dudley kept looking and finally he gave up when he couldn't see the mysterious creature.

"You are in Privet Drive but you want more than that. You are in the city of Little Whinging." Vernon explained.

"Sorry for my husband's improper way of not finishing explain where we live. We live in the county of Surrey. Dudley, finish it up for him." Petunia explained while apologizing.

"Right, mother. We live in the country which is called England." Dudley said while bowing.

"England????!!!!" Gary and Ash exclaimed.

Both Petunia and Vernon looked at them. These two must be tourists from some other part of the world. Then they noticed something behind one of the boy's leg. Something smelled fishy. These boys should have known about England if they took geography. They must be either uneducated or they were wizards. Either way they looked hungry. So Vernon invited them. Pikachu was still on Ash's back when he sat down. That's when Dudley noticed it.

"Mom, Dad, the tourist has a strange creature." Dudley exclaimed.

Vernon and Petunia saw the yellow creature. Now Ash was in deep trouble. Vernon was advancing on the creature when both Gary and Ash could hear footsteps. They saw who it was. It was a boy who had dark hair and broken glasses. They could see a lightning shaped star on his forehead. Was this the boy that the Dursley's were talking about?

"Vernon, what is going on? I am studying for a test for my school." The boy said.

"Harry, are these friends of yours? They have a creature that isn't normal." Vernon asked.

The boy called Harry looked at Ash and Gary. Then Harry looked at the yellow creature. He knew most of the magical creatures but that one stumped him. He advanced towards the creature. He looked at it closely. This creature isn't one he had seen before and those two boys aren't Hogwarts students.

"So boy, what is your answer?" Vernon asked.

"The two boys I have never seen before and that creature doesn't look like anything I have read about." Harry said.

"But that doesn't mean that they are wizards!!!" Vernon exclaimed.

Wizards? Gary thought he heard wrong. Sure, Pokemon can use powers beyond belief but magic doesn't exist. In their world, magic is just one of those myths. Although Dragons are a myth, the Dragonite family seems more real than any of the mythical dragons he had read about. Magic does not exist. He didn't know what this boy was talking about but he was crazy.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but there is no such thing as magic." Gary said proudly.

Ash heard Gary's comment about Magic. Normally, he would have to agree with Gary, but Gary was wrong. On his journey to Blackthorn City, he encountered a Pokemon witch. With the use of pokemon magic, he was turned into a Pikachu. Somehow you just have to see things to believe them.

"Gary, magic does exist. I have encountered a Pokemon witch once ... and guess what?" Ash said.

"What?" Dudley asked.

Ash didn't ask Dudley but he spoke anyways, "Due to her spell casting, I was turned into a Pikachu."

"A what?" Harry asked while scratching his head.

Both of them sighed. They forgot that Pokemon only existed in their world. How could anybody understand about Pokemon if they have never seen one? Both Gary and Ash rubbed their heads. How were they going to explain Pokemon to a person who exists in a totally different universe? This was going to be tricky but nothing is easy these days.

"You see, Harry. We come from a totally different universe. In our world, monsters are to train to win battles." Ash explained.

"Pikachu is one of them. There are lots of these creatures. There are different types like Electric, Steel, Psychic, Dark ... "Gary explained but Harry interrupted him.

"Did you say Dark? Are you saying that in your world, there exists dark creatures?" Harry asked nervously.

"What did you expect? For every good side, there is a dark side. For every good pokemon, there is a dark pokemon." Ash tried to explain.

"Yes, and people who train pokemon strive to become Pokemon Masters." Gary explained.

"I understand. You come from a world where training animals is different because it has more to do with battles than entertainment." Dudley said.

"Well, that is the jest of it, but you get the idea." Ash explained.

All of them just stood there. Harry couldn't believe that creatures from another world existed. Dudley was anxious to hear about their world. Vernon and Petunia were relieved a bit since they didn't have anything to with Hogwarts. Gary and Ash just stood there. They were a bit hungry since they were still hungry from the party.

"Not to rude, but how did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Well, that is a interesting story. It first started out at our victory party." Ash explained.

"We had just beaten the Elite Four. The Elite Four is a group of talented elite trainers that future Pokemon Masters must beat to become pokemon masters. We were given the roles of champion and allowed to join them but ... "Gary explained but stopped to allow Ash to continue.

"... we heard about another league so we decided to try out another pokemon league. We just came home to Pallet town to have our victory party. That's when Team Rocket crashed the party." Ash explained.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"We'll get to that later, Harry. First, it was Jessie and James. Ash has encountered them many of times. They were causing too much trouble. Then more rockets came with a strange device." Gary explained.

"They turned the device on and portal started to appear. With my Pikachu using Thunder Attack and Gary's Umbreon using Hyper beam, we caused it to short circuit." Ash explained.

"Then a single portal turned into three portals. Then they started sucking Ash, Pikachu and me up. It also sucked up Jessie, James, Meowth, Misty, Brock and Togepi." Gary explained.

"But who is Team Rocket?" Dudley asked impatiently.

Gary could understand Dudley's frustration but he might have more manners. Patience is a virtue even for pokemon trainers. Harry wasn't even talking. This Harry boy seemed odd. He wondered how he got that scar on his head. Harry noticed Gary was looking at the scar and hid it with his hair. Gary noticed that Harry hid his scar. This Harry boy must not like anybody looking at his scar.

"I will explain that. Team Rocket is a crime organization that steals pokemon. It is true that Jessie and James are part of Team Rocket but I think their boss Giovanni wanted to get rid of them." Ash explained.

"Why? If they are villains, they should play an important part to this Giovanni's plan." Dudley said.

"You don't know Jessie and James, Dudley. They sometimes have their plans work out but they always go blasting off again. Sometimes they can be helpful to us." Ash explained.

Everyone was still speechless until an owl flew in the room. Ash and Gary were surprised to see an owl fly in the daytime. Noctowl was an exception but Pokemon were not what you called normal. Harry knew that this was normal to him. Hedwig was delivering letters to him. There were three letters. He took a letter from Hedwig's claw. It was a Hogwarts letter for him. Then he noticed two other letters in Hedwig's claw. It was addressed to a Mr. Gary Oak and a Mr. Ash Ketchum.

"Gary Oak? Ash Ketchum? I don't know anybody by that name." Harry said confusingly.

"Let us see those letters." Gary and Ash said as they grabbed the letters

It was address to both Gary and Ash all right. They turned it over and saw a seal with an H with creatures all around it. What could this mean? They opened the letters up. It was pretty lengthy and confusing. Wizards? Hogwarts? Wand? Both of them were confused.

"If I am not mistaken, Harry ... those are Hogwarts letters. It is odd but those two don't seem like wizards." Vernon said to Harry.

"I know, that's what I have trouble figuring out two. I wonder if I can adjust the rules for them." Harry said back.

"Adjust what rules?" Dudley asked.

"At Hogwarts, you can only bring a owl, cat, toad or a rat. I think Ash's Pikachu is a mouse and who knows what pokemon they have? This won't sit well with any of the staff at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Yeah, plus their creatures seem a lot more powerful. Why would trainers be wizards?" Petunia asked.

"I don't know, Petunia. I don't know." Harry responded back.

They all sat around and decided what to do. Ash and Gary thought about them being wizards. They were excellent trainers but would they be excellent wizards? They didn't know about this magic thing. Who needed magic when they had pokemon? Pikachu's Thunder Attack and Umbreon's Hyper Beam could turn the tables on any victim but they decided to see where this was going. Was this part of Team Rocket's Plan? They both looked confused and turned to Harry. He just stood up.

"Well, I think that they should at the Weasley's mansion." Harry said.

"Mansion? Wait, those wizards are rich??? They didn't seem like it when we last met." Dudley explained.

"Actually, I have been getting letters. Thanks to Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley just got a promotion. Cornelius Fudge disagreed but there was nothing he could do about it. So now they have a mansion and more rooms." Harry explained.

So it was all settled. Harry would send the Weasleys a message to pick up Ash and Gary. They would stay at the Wesley's house until they got their supplies. This would be odd for those two. Two powerful trainers becoming wizards? Who knew what would come of this? Then Harry thought about something? Were they here to confront Voldemort? He shook his head for a while and went upstairs. He had better send that letter fast. He didn't know how upset Vernon would be with two powerful wizard-trainers in his house. As Harry went upstairs, Ash and Gary still looked in shock. They were wizards??? This was going to be a new experience. And in the next few days, thing were going to get stranger.


	4. Chapter 3 Only Dittos Can Morph

This chapter is set during the Animorph universe. It is right after Tobias gets his morphing ability back. There is a small connection to Hoenn because of a relation to small thing. Brock doesn't go head over heels in a couple chapters, but he will. So sit back, read and enjoy this chapter. And I don't own Animorphs because K.A Applegate does. (If I did, I would be a millionaire.)

Chapter 3

Only Dittos can morph!!!!!!!!

Misty and Brock woke up in a second. They looked around to see where they were. This wasn't Pallet Town. They didn't think they were in the same universe so they could be anywhere. Togepi was still in Misty's arms. They looked around and saw buildings. One of them looked like a mall. Both of them got up and wandered around. Groups of teens walked past the mall and headed past them. They were talking about a marine amusement park. Both Misty and Brock turned around to see what these were talking about. It was an amusement park but it was also a zoo.

"What do you say, Brock? Should we check this place out?" Misty asked.

"I think so. Good thing I have American money." Brock said.

"American Money? We are in America?" Misty asked confusingly.

"Yeah, it took some time to add it up but we are in America. Where we are in America is the part I am trying to figure out." Brock said.

Both of them nodded to each other and headed towards where the group of teens were heading. They noticed a roller coaster and immediately thought that it was some sort of amusement park. They thought these teenagers didn't know what they were talking about. They got closer and found out that it was a zoo/amusement park. One of the posters on a wall showed a killer whale. It was only here for a couple weeks. Misty hid Togepi in her backpack. She didn't want anybody to find about Togepi. Something that strange might attract attention. They got up to the entrance. There was a booth right in front of the entrance with a women sitting in there.

"How much does it cost to visit this attraction?" Brock asked the woman.

"Well, since it is a weekday, it is usually 3 dollars a piece depending on the amount of people." The lady said.

Brock took out six dollars and handed it to the lady. He didn't have the time to fall in love. He had to figure out where they were in America and what they were doing there. Then he could start swooning over ladies. They entered the zoo area. There was a sign telling where they could go to see many animals. They needed to find somewhere or someone to tell where they were.

"I'd like to see this killer whale. Maybe it is like Kyorge, the legendary whale of our world." Misty said to Brock.

"You are always fascinated with anything dealing with water. I keep forgetting that about you, Misty!!!" Brock said.

They headed for the area with the killer whale. There wasn't a big crowd. Maybe the weekdays were slower than the weekends. There were a group of teens already there. They were talking to a lady. She must train this Killer Whale, Misty thought. Brock was noticing how healthy it was. As a pokemon breeder, he would expect any animal to stay in top health.

"So what can you tell us about this fish?" One of them asked.

"Marco, it is a mammal, a whale, a dolphin!!" One of them slapped the boy who asked the question.

"Rachel, I am surprised you knew that!!! Oh, I have to go to the bathroom!!!"

"Tobias, go behind the bushes. People don't want to see what you are doing!!!" said another one of the teens.

This confused both Misty and Brock. Why couldn't this Tobias dude go to the bathroom? Something suspicious was going on. They decided to go over and introduce themselves. Misty and Brock stopped at the group of teens. Misty pretended to admire this killer whale. She has been a fan of water pokemon but this killer whale was just perfect. Too bad it wasn't a pokemon or she could capture it.

"Hey, my name is Brock. Might I ask what your names are?" Brock asked the group.

Rachel heisted for a moment. Were these teens part of the Yeerk invasion or were they just normal teens? She looked over to Jake. Jake was too busy talking to the Orca trainer. She was a friend of Cassie's mom. She thought maybe an Orca morph might help them in any future missions that involved water. She focused on the teen named Brock. He wasn't actually a teen but more of an adult.

"My name is Rachel. The dofus near me is Marco. The one talking to that lady is Jake. The girl next to me is my best friend Cassie. The one who ran off is Tobias!!"

"My name is Misty. Where are we in America?" Misty asked.

Rachel looked at Misty strangely. She must be a Yeerk because she was acting strangely. She didn't know where she was. Maybe they could bring them to Ax and he would deal with them. She turned towards Jake and the lady. The lady nodded to Jake like she was in agreement with him. She turned back to the girl named Misty. Now that was a strange name but Ax's full name was stranger.

"Well, we are on either on the east or west coast of America. I really could never tell." Rachel replied.

Well, that helped out a little bit, Misty thought. She heard a noise rushed bush and there was that Tobias dude again. He didn't take very long though there were pieces of rat's tail coming out his mouth. Misty wondered why Tobias would do a thing like that. Rachel must have noticed this because she was dragging him away from Misty and Brock.

"Tobias, have you been eating rats again?" Rachel said angrily.

"Yes, I did but I was hungry. What is the problem?" Tobias said to Rachel.

"Okay, having rat's tails in your mouth is kind of suspicious to others but not to Yeerks." Rachel said.

"Yeerks? Where?" Tobias said turning his head around.

"Those two people. I think they are Yeerks. Something about them makes me feel that way." Rachel said.

"Rachel, now don't go jumping to conclusions." Tobias replied.

"Maybe we can take them to Ax. Maybe he will know what to do with them." Rachel said.

Brock and Misty were listening to the conversation between Tobias and Rachel. They knew they shouldn't eavesdrop but they wanted to know why Tobias was dragged off. Yeerks? Ax? Both of them didn't know what Rachel was talking about but they were getting suspicious. Misty turned towards the killer whale. Brock turned to the girl that Rachel mentioned.

"So, do you come here often?" Brock asked.

"Of course, I do because my mother works here. That lady is a friend of my mom. What do you think of this creature?" Cassie asked.

"It is an impressive creature. I have never seen anything like it before." Brock said.

Now that caused Cassie to nod but she got suspicious. Humans knew about killer whales for a long time and only Yeerks would not know about them. She knew that there was something strange about these two. She nodded towards Marco and he nodded towards Jake. Then Marco turned to Cassie and said, "What am I nodding about?"

"You are agreeing with me about those two being Yeerks, right?" She said quietly.

"Those two are Yeerks? I might not be a genius but they don't seem that suspicious, Cassie." Marco said quietly.

"I want Ax to see them. We will take them to my barn after we acquire the DNA from this killer whale." Cassie said.

"So we should tell Jake about this. He is our leader." Marco said.

"You are being loud. They might hear us." Cassie warned Marco.

"You were too just a second ago. Don't worry, I doubt they heard anything at all."

The group converged together. Jake had convinced the lady that they could touch the killer whale. She said that she was going to get some food and she would be back in a while. Jake went up the ladder to the top of the tank. He gestured his hand for the whale to come. It came up to the surface and he put his hand on it. He focused himself to absorb the data. Meanwhile, Misty and Brock were watching this. They didn't know what was going on but it was suspicious. The whale seemed to faint for a couple of seconds. Jake nodded for the others to continue on with this ritual.

"Wasn't that fun? It got me wet." Marco said.

"Well, you were splashing around. You should have just acquired the data." Rachel said.

"But I wanted to have fun." Marco said.

"Okay, we will take those two to see Ax. Rachel, you escort them to the barn. We don't know what those two Yeerks are up to."

Misty and Brock were told they were heading towards a barn. They followed Rachel and the rest of the group followed behind. Rachel was looking at them like they were enemies. They understood why but part of it was confusing. This kids thought they were these Yeerks. They were taking them to a person or thing named Ax. Cassie and Marco were talking about acquiring DNA. They didn't know what it meant but they found out when Tobias saw a rat.

"I must eat rat!!!" He said as he charged down the forest lawn once he saw a juicy rat.

Then he started to change. His hands started to form into wings. His mouth was forming into a beak. Even his legs were changing. Both Misty and Brock were surprised by this strange encounter. They knew Dittos could morph but they never knew that humans could morph. They kept on saying in the heads 'Only Dittos could morph!! Only Dittos can morph!!' They stopped and saw Tobias was back to normal. Rachel was not very happy.

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you just did? What if those two were Yeerks? They would recognize that as part of the Andalite technology and they would call for reinforcements. Our lives would be over as we know it." Rachel said angrily.

Misty and Brock caught all of this but they decided to pretend that none of that happened. They kept on putting their hands over their head. Cassie looked at those two and knew that they must be hallucinating. Cassie prodded Rachel and Rachel turned around and saw the two teenagers. She sighed because maybe they didn't catch any of this. Though she was angry with Tobias, they continued on.

"We are almost there. Are you two okay?" Cassie asked Misty and Brock.

"We must have stared at the sun too long. We thought we saw a human turn into a pid .. "Misty started talking but Brock interrupted her.

"Pidgeon. That's what she thought we saw. We must be mistaken." Brock said.

Cassie nodded but she wondered what Misty was about to say. It was Pigeon but something else. She ignored that. They had arrived at the barn. It was an old fashioned barn. Misty thought they were in the country even though it seemed like there were in a big city. The barn was looked like it was hundred years old. She looked at Brock. She understood why he shut her up. She was about to say Pidgey, or Pidgeotto or Pidgeot. Then they would look at her like she was crazy, although they were doing it a couple of time already. Both Brock and Misty headed towards the barn not realizing what was going on. They would be encountering something that was beyond their levels of reality. They stopped to nod and headed inside the barn.


	5. Chapter 4 In Which The Team Rocket Trio ...

This chapter involves the Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patrica C. Werde. For those who are fan of the series, it is set after the last book of the four book series. You will meet some familiar character plus Team Rocket has two new powerful Pokemon with incredible attacks. So, pull up a chair, sit back and review to your heart's desire.

Oh yes, I forgot.

- Gijinka Renamon

This fanfics does get interesting but wait till the end. There are plot twists at every end but the ending will amaze you.

Like, I said don't forget to review.

Chapter 4

In Which The Team Rocket Trio Meet Some Wizards, Have a Battle and Meet a King

Jessie woke up and looked around. She saw James and Meowth lying on a grassy plain. This wasn't Kanto or anywhere she knew in the Pokemon world. Then she remembered the portal that sucked them up. They could be anywhere. The place looked weird. Team Rocket had been all around the Pokemon world but this place was weird. She looked at a tree and turned to James. James was sleeping and Meowth was curled up near James' head. She turned to look at the tree she saw earlier. It wasn't there. She turned to see the tree in a different location. The tree had moved??? Jessie's head was spinning. She had encountered some weird things before but nothing like this.

"What happened to the tree?" She asked like there was someone there.

"It moved."

Now Jessie was hearing things. She looked around for a person to see. Maybe this was all a hallucination. Then she was a golden thing in the grass. Was it money? She started parting the grass until she came to it. But it wasn't money out at all. It was a golden lizard. She sighed when she picked the lizard up. At least she had something to focus on until James and Meowth woke up.

"Do you mind? I would like to put down now!!!"

"Who said that?' Jessie said.

"Me!!!!" The lizard said.

Jessie almost dropped it and it landed on a rock. She looked at this golden lizard. It could talk, she thought. I thought Meowth was the only creature that could talk human-talk. Many psychic pokemon can talk but only by the means of telepathic powers. She was still astonished. Where was she were a small lizard can speak the language of humans?

"Do you mind if you stop staring at me like that? It is quite rude." The lizard said.

"I am sorry, but I have never seen a talking lizard before. What is your name?" Jessie apologized and asked at the same to the lizard.

"My name is Suz. That is quite all right. You must be from a different part of this country though you still should know about the Enchanted Forest." Suz said to Jessie while bowing.

"The Enchanted Forest?" Jessie asked confusingly.

"This whole area is the Enchanted Forest. The whole land shifts because of magic." Suz explained to Jessie.

"Magic??? Did you say this land is magical??" Jessie asked.

Suz looked at this woman strangely. How can one not understand the concept of magic? Had her father not told of her of magic? That must be it. Her companions must have stolen her away from her awful father. Though one of them was a cat, she must have very few friends. Jessie looked back at the lizard named Suz. So they were in a magical world. She had encountered magic once in their world but it was on a low level. Then Meowth and James finally woke up. She told Suz that she needed to talk to her friends.

"James, Meowth, guess what?" Jessie asked the sleepy heads.

"We finally captured the twerp's Pikachu." James said.

"The boss finally hates Persians because they are constantly shedding too much." Meowth said.

"No, we are in a magical land called the Enchanted Forest." Jessie said excitedly.

"Yes, that is true. So I probably explain the science of magic to you." Suz said.

"Jessie, who is this talking lizard?" James said.

"James, Meowth, meet Suz. Suz, meet my companions James and Meowth. I am Jessie!!" Jessie said.

"I was wondering when you would tell me your name. So where shall we start?" Suz pondered.

"Start about what?" Meowth asked Suz.

"About the science and history of magic. Jessie doesn't know any about magic. It is a good thing you rescued her from her father." Suz said.

Then Jessie, James and Meowth started to laugh. Suz didn't know what was so funny but was patient enough to wait out this fit of laughter. Suz thought he heard a rustle of leaves coming from somewhere but he was mistaken. He turned toward the trio. He didn't understand what was so funny. Meanwhile, a group of wizards were watching Jessie, James, Meowth and Suz. They had the staffs with them. The leader grinned and had his group advance towards the residents of the Enchanted Forest.

"Sorry, Suz. It is just ... "Jessie started to explain but then she saw three men dressed in blue robes.

"Hello, madam. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we are going to take your companions, that golden lizard and you captive."

She saw a fourth blue-robed man approach but this one had a little more style. She knew she wasn't in the pokemon world anymore but she wasn't going to get captured by some blue-robed freaks. She nodded towards Jessie and James. Meowth got out a secret weapon planned for Pikachu but was perfect for this situation. Suz looked at Jessie. He should have told her about wizards first and most. She was going up against a powerful enemy.

"Any last words?" The wizard leader said to Jessie, James and Meowth plus Suz.

"Yes, but I think you should prepare for trouble."

"We'll put up a fight, so make that double."

"To protect all worlds from devastation."

"To unite all people and creatures with in every universal nation."

"To denounce all evils and bring forth all love."

"To extend our powerful wrath to the stars above."

"Jessie!!"

"James!!!"

"We might be Team Rocket, but we shall send all opponents blasting off at the speed of light!!!!"

"Watch your back or you might be prepared to fight!!!!"

"Wobbuffet!!!"

"Hey, stop stealing my lines!!! Meowth, that's right!!!"

Suz was shocked and baffled at the same time. Team Rocket? Was this a new organization that the King of the Enchanted Forest started? Were they to oppose the wizards? They didn't look like they could defeat any wizard, but something about them convinced Suz that they were powerful.

"So you call yourself Team Rocket huh? Sounds pretty pathetic!!" One of the wizards mocked.

Jessie started to get angry. No one mocks the name Team Rocket. If Giovanni heard it himself, he would send the whole Rocket Army against this blue-robed freak. She pulled out her pokeball containing Arbok. Arbok might not be a strong pokemon but it was one of the two strongest pokemon she had. She nodded to James and Meowth. She stared the blue-robed freak right in the face.

"Sir, you have insulted the name of Team Rocket and you shall pay. What is your name?" Jessie growled angrily.

"I don't think that is any of my business." The Wizard said.

"Well, it is part of my business to take on any insult to the Team Rocket name. So spill it ... freak!!!" Jessie shouted.

Freak? Did she call him a freak? He had been called many things in his lifetime but never a freak. Plus she was very angry. If she were a fire-witch, her hair would be on fire. But since it wasn't, they didn't have to worry. He turned to his associates and then his head boss. The boss patted him on the head and told him to back off. He would deal with the fiery-tempered girl.

"Madam, my name is Antorell and I am the Head Wizard of the Society of Wizards. I think you apologize to my colleague. It is rude to call someone a freak even if he does possess powers you will never have!!!" Antorell said proudly.

"Oh, really let's see if your friend and you are really powerful. Let's see if our creatures can go against any of your creatures."

"I normally don't waste Nightshades on pathetic creatures but you have a deal." Antorell smirked.

Antorell stood quietly for a while and he didn't say anything. Suz was wondering how this Team Rocket was going to beat Antorell. Sure, Antorell wasn't the greatest wizard in the world but he was probably more powerful than this Team Rocket. Suz wondered why the King of the Enchanted Forest didn't prepare Team Rocket for battle with the Society of Wizards. Suddenly, the nightshade appeared. It was a dark and scary monster. Its claws were as sharp as nails. It looked at Jessie, James and Meowth. It looked at Antorell. Antorell gave it orders to attack.

"Not so fast. Now it is our turn. Arbok, Nidoqueen, I choose you. Wobbuffet, prepare for anything." Jessie shouted.

"Let's see you try this one for size. Weezing, Victreebel, Nidoking, I choose you!!" James shouted.

"I might not be the strongest pokemon in the world but I can do some damage." Meowth shouted.

Arbok appeared from Jessie's pokemon. Its snake glare was giving Suz the willies. Nidoqueen appeared and roared so loud that even dragons could hear it. Suz noticed this large creature and then Suz noticed Wobbuffet. Its eyes were closed but yet it knew what it was doing. Then Suz saw James' pokemon. Weezing might be a beachball but it did look dangerous. Then there was Nidoking. It was just as scary as Nidoqueen. Then she saw Victreebel. Now Suz had to laugh. Victreebel was sucking on James' head.

"Victreebel, don't attack me. Attack the dark and foreboding creature!! Attack the dark and foreboding creature!!!" James shouted.

The wizards laughed. This James couldn't even control this Victreebel. Antorell would take care of the Victreebel creature but he would focus on Jessie's Wobbuffet. He ordered the Nightshade to attack the Wobbuffet. It rushed right at the blue creature. Not even Cimerone or Morwen could stop this attack. Antorell was about to celebrate his victory until Jessie spoke one word. So it is one word, he thought, big deal. That non-defense attitude soon changed when his Nightshade came flying at him.

"What happened?" Antorell asked.

"My Wobbuffet deflected your dark creature's physical attack with counter." Jessie explained to Antorell.

Suz was impressed by Jessie's monster handling skills but Suz could see that Antorell wasn't happy. Antorell ordered the Nightshade to attack them all. James ordered Victreebel with a vine whip. Victreebel threw out some vines to knock it off balance. It worked for a while but the Nightshade was up to attack. Both Jessie and James looked each other. They both recalled Arbok, Weezing, Victreebel and Wobbuffet. Meowth knew what was going to happen now. Only Nidoqueen and Nidoking were left. Suz didn't know how Team Rocket was going to defend itself. Antorell laughed because he knew this battle was in the bag.

"Nidoking, Nidoqueen, attack with Shadow Ball!!!" Jessie and James shouted.

Both Nidoking and Nidoqueen fired off an intense amount of energy at the Nightshade. Suz was impressed by the energy that both the Nidoqueen and Nidoking emitted. Antorell and his fellow group of wizard were not. This Shadow Ball can be easily absorbed, he thought. Just then both Shadow Ball attacks hit the Nightshade dead on. They hit together with a big enough explosion that caused the area to start to shake.

"Suz, grab my paw. We have to get out of here." Meowth said.

"Agreed!!" Suz said.

Jessie recalled Nidoqueen and James recalled Nidoqueen. Meowth gripped on Suz. They all ran away from the explosion. They ran so fast that they reached a castle. Jessie wanted to admire it but she turned around. A mushroom shaped cloud filled the area. What she saw was a big hole in the enchanted forest. Suddenly, something flew towards them and hit the ground. It was Antorell and his fellow wizards with their burnt staffs.

"I knew Shadow Ball was powerful but nothing like that." James said.

"Well, we did train both of them to reach higher levels. I guess the stronger pokemon become, the more powerful their attacks are." Jessie said.

Suz and Meowth had to agree on this even though Suz didn't know what Jessie meant by Pokemon. Meowth was impressed that Jessie and James were able to train their pokemon to high levels. Now if only James could get Victreebel to stop attacking or eating him, everything would turn out right, Meowth thought. Suddenly, the doors of the castle burst open. Jessie turned around and there was a king. His crown glistened in the sunlight.

"What is going on?" the king asked.

"Sire, these loyal group called Team Rocket, that you assigned to attack the Society of Wizards, did well despite that they seemed uneducated." Suz said to king while bowing.

"Suz, will you quit calling me sir? Call me Mendanbar. And what about this Team Rocket group?" The king said.

So his name is Mendanbar, Jessie thought. That was a pretty uncommon name for a king. She was going to ask her if she could be queen and rule this land together but he probably already had a queen. This Mendanbar person kept on looking at the forest. He saw the smoke and saw outlines of a debris field. Suz looked at his king and started to ask Mendanbar a question.

"So you didn't organize this Team Rocket group? So who are they?" Suz asked.

"We are part of a grand crime organization. Back in our world, a fellow Rocket against used some device against us." Jessie explained but she allowed James to continue with the story.

"Yes, but thanks to the twerps, we were saved ... but that device turned against us anyways and we were sent here." James explained.

"So that explains why Jessie has no knowledge of magic." Suz replied.

"Yes, that is true. Now you are probably wondering why we battled these wizards." Meowth said as he pointed to the blackened wizard with charcoaled staffs.

"Yes, I would like to know why you went up against some of the powerful members of the Society of Wizards." Mendanbar asked.

"Well, they made fun of the Team Rocket name. Team Rocket has gone on for generations to come. So we couldn't let them disrespect the Team Rocket name ... and sorry about the explosion. How did you know about it? You seemed to rush out right after it happened." Jessie said.

"Well, I am the King of the Enchanted Forest. I know everything that goes around here. When I felt a disturbance in the forest, I knew something was wrong. By the way, what caused that big gap in the forest? Don't worry, I can fix it." Mendanbar asked.

"That was a combination of two Shadow Ball attacks. Shadow Ball is a ghost type attack but it can be very powerful. If the pokemon is raised properly and to very high levels, the shadow ball can cause a massive explosion." James explained.

"Well, that is fascinating. Maybe you are the tools to stop this Society of Wizards invasion. Well, we had better hide their staffs." Mendanbar said.

Jessie, James and Meowth all gave Mendanbar a very confused look. Suz went to Meowth and explained everything to him. Then Meowth repeated the information from Suz to his fellow companions. According to Suz, wizard staffs were essential to their conquest. They sucked up magic and stored very powerful magic in case of emergencies. You could never destroy a wizard staff unless you were a fire wizard. Meowth was confused about fire wizards but he understood the whole wizard-staff situation. Meowth noticed Mendanbar picking up the staff. Suddenly, it turned into ash. Everyone was shocked.

"What just happened?" Mendanbar asked.

"Somehow the power of their pokemon did this to the wizard's staffs but how? Can pokemon really be that powerful?" Suz asked Mendanbar.

Both Suz and Mendanbar turned to Jessie. They asked her to explain the concepts of pokemon. She kind of looked worried but Meowth and James backed her up with information. The trio explained the many different types of pokemon. They explained the ideals of legendary pokemon. They explained how the weakness and strengths of a pokemon. For example, a pokemon like Pikachu is an electric type. It is strong against Flying-type pokemon and Water-type pokemon, but it is weak against Ground-type pokemon and Grass-type pokemon.

"I think I understand now. I think you should stop by Morwen and then with Morwen, you should go see Kazul. She would want to meet you." Mendanbar said.

Before Jessie, James and Meowth said anything, Mendanbar pulled at the air. Suddenly it was like the land was moving. Suddenly, they arrived at a cottage with a sign that said warned people of trespassing. Mendanbar and Suz stood there and said goodbye. Then he pulled at the air again and both Mendanbar and Suz disappeared. Neither Meowth nor James could figure this out. Jessie assumed that it was a type of magic but who was this Morwen lady? And who was this Kazul person? They would soon find out as soon as they headed to the cottage. They were up against many unknowns but they would have to face them.


	6. Chapter 5 Rockets Plus Terror Equals Tro...

This chapter involves on what is going back home. The Twin Terrors are mentioned just because they are my favorite new villains that I have come up with. Team Aqua and Team Magma are mentioned but just a bit. Well, read and review.

Chapter 5

Rockets plus Terror equals Trouble

Ash's mom was still crying. It had been three days since her son had disappeared. She knew Professor Oak was going through the same grief. He had lost his grandson Gary. Police were questioning about the device that Team Rocket used. Delia described the machine to very last detail. She even described what happened when Gary and Ash's Pokemon tried to attack the machine. She just wanted her son back. The doorbell rang as she watched Ash's Johto League Tournament. She opened and saw Tracey.

"Hello Tracey!!! It is good to see a familiar face!!!" Delia sighed.

"What's wrong, Delia?" Tracey asked, "by the way, where is Ash? I want to him the new pokemon I caught and drew."

Delia cried and looked at Tracey. Apparently, no one had told him that Ash had disappeared a couple days ago but was it right for her to be the one to tell Tracey? She invited him in and had Mr. Mime make some tea. She cried some more. Tracey could tell that something was wrong. She either was sad about Ash going on another journey or something terrible had happened.

"Tracey, Ash is gone." Delia cried.

"What???" Tracey exclaimed.

Delia explained what happened three days ago just as she did with the police. Tracey jumped up in shock. He knew Team Rocket caused trouble but they did nothing to this grand. What was their purpose with that machine? Was it supposed to cause three holes in space? Giovanni was supposed to be a mysterious man so no one knew what he was going to do or where he was going to do it. Tracey just hoped that Ash and the others were okay. Suddenly, the phone rang. Delia hoped that it wasn't another police report.

"Delia, turn on the TV. You might want to see what is happening in the news!!!" Professor Oak exclaimed.

Delia ran to the TV and turned it on. Maybe it was a scientific report about ways to find her son but she was wrong. She gasped. Tracey ran into the room and wondered what was going on. He turned to Delia and looked at the TV. Both of them looked at the TV screen and kept on watching.

"This is Officer Jenny from Goldenrod. Team Rocket has taken over the city. I am reporting from an undercover station. It seems like Team Rocket has taken over Goldenrod City. Reports of riots and looting are already in the mist of this chaotic city. This is a sad day for citizens of Johto. Right now, we have a citizen who witnessed this tragedy."

The camera showed the radio director of Goldenrod City. His clothes were worn and bruised. It looked like he had got in a fight with the Rockets. Both Tracey and Delia focused their attention on the radio director. They both wondered what could have happened to him. He was handed the microphone. Then make-up and design artists came into fix him up. Figures, he didn't get in a fight.

"Citizens of the Pokemon World ... Team Rocket are growing more and more powerful. I barely escaped the takeover of Radio Tower. Goldenrod City is now belongs to Team Rocket. I urge trainers to come and help stop Team Rocket before things get worse." The director said.

Delia knew Ash could stop Team Rocket if he were here. Was this part of Giovanni's plan? Was getting rid of one of the most talented trainers part of his scheme? If you wanted to get ahead in this world, you would have to eliminate the top competitors or obstacles. So getting rid of Ash was Giovanni's way of getting ahead in life. Delia wished that she knew where Giovanni sent her precious son.

"Don't worry. Ash will be okay. He has been through worse situations like this before." Tracey explained.

"That is true. Remember how he saved the world from Lawrence the III? I mean that was tough for Ash." Delia said.

"Well, there was also the time Ash faced against the powerhouse Mewtwo."

They turned to see Professor Oak standing in the doorway. He was still teary-eyed from all the crying. Even Professor Oak was in distraught. He missed his grandson Gary. Delia came up to Samuel and hugged him. Both of them were going through the same thing. They both cried a bit. Mr. Mime brought in tea and both of them sat down.

"So what about this Mewtwo thing?" Delia asked.

"Well, Ash told me, after he got his memories back, that he faced against Mewtwo. Giovanni had ordered his scientists to make him the most powerful pokemon on earth. Of course Mewtwo realized that he was only a pawn in Giovanni's game. He destroyed Giovanni's base just like he destroyed the lab." Oak said.

"So how did my Ashy boy get caught up in this?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know too. Maybe I can sketch a picture of this Mewtwo." Tracey said.

"I doubt it, Tracey. Mewtwo hides out from city to city. I was lucky that I ran into him to get the whole story. Anyways Delia, Mewtwo was holding a tournament and he invited your son and his friends to New Island. Mewtwo's real plan was to clone all the pokemon and wipe out all pokemon and human kind. Then he wanted to restart the population with the cloned pokemon. Ash and company learned of this plan and wanted to stop them. Ash stopped a battle between Mewtwo and Mew. That's when he turned to stone." Samuel Oak explained.

"Ash!!! How could something happen to my son?" Delia cried.

"Don't worry. Ash was revived thanks to the tears of the Pokemon. Ash ran into Mewtwo and saved him from Giovanni. Giovanni seems to cause trouble whenever likes it." Samuel Oak explained.

"Sigh!!! Well, that's better. Well, if we are going to continue on the subject of close encounters ... then what about Ash and Celebi? Ash had to stop Celebi from causing trouble no thanks to that Rocket Hunter." Delia explained.

"Ash is quite a person. I think he will make a good master one-day. Do you think if he ever gets back, he will be able to beat the Hoenn league??" Samuel asked.

"Knowing Ash, he will probably get a lot of adventure from it. Though I am concerned that he will run across Team Aqua and Team Magma." Delia said in a nervous way.

"Team Magma and Team Aqua? I have heard of them, but they are nothing to worry about. Team Rocket is the main problem. Those two Hoenn gangs are nothing but pushovers." Tracey replied.

"Tracey is right. Giovanni's Team Rocket is much more powerful than Team Magma and Team Aqua combined, Delia." Samuel Oak assured.

"That's a relief. Speaking of Team Rocket, what do you think Giovanni's up to? Do you think that strange object was part of this plan?" Delia asked.

"Well, it was until Ash and Gary interfered. I have a theory that device was supposed to send to dark and terrible worlds. Now we don't where they went. But I doubt Giovanni cares. As long as Ash and Gary are out of his hair, he has time to celebrate. Maybe he has time to take over all of the Pokemon World." Samuel said.

Delia looked at her teacup. This was bad. Her Ashy boy was somewhere she couldn't reach out and call him. She needed her Ashy boy right now. She just wanted to know what Giovanni was up to. What was he planning? Was Ash part of his master scheme or was it something bigger? She just hoped that everything would turn out okay.

Meanwhile in a secret base in the valleys of Johto, Giovanni was laughing. The impossible had been accomplished. Sure the method getting rid of Ash and Gary plus the idiotic rocket trio was not the way he wanted it, but it was better than nothing at all. Now his Rockets were terrorizing the world. They had already taken over Goldenrod City. Now it was time to take Saffron City. That would definitely help in his plan to rule the Pokemon world. Just then a grunt came in. Right behind the first grunt was another grunt.

"Sir, Domino has good news. She is in the Orange Islands. She is already taken over Pummelo Island." The Grunt said.

"Better news Giovanni. Cassidy and Butch have just sent in their good news. They are in Hoenn. They have just captured the rare legendary Rayquaza. It is supposed to be stronger than Mewtwo." The second grunt said.

"Excellent. Send my congratulations to both of them." Giovanni said.

"I will get on it sir." Both grunt said.

The grunts left the room. Giovanni has happy. Everything was going to plan. Nothing could stop him now. Not even the Elite Four could stop him. With Ash and Gary, the Pokemon world and the rest of the world would be his in a matter of days or weeks. Now he had to expand his conquest. Suddenly, several screens popped down. Many different Grunts appeared on the TV screen. All of them were his best Grunts/Agents. They hadn't failed him like Jessie and James had.

"Domino, reporting in. I have Drake captured. The residents are resisting but the island is secure. I have my plans for hitting the islands where the rest of Orange Crew are on." She said.

"Domino, you surprise me sometimes. Continue but remember to be cautious. One mistake can end your conquest.' Giovanni said.

"Yes, sir." She said.

The TV turned off and it went back into the ceiling. Domino was Giovanni's best and mysterious agent. No one truly knew her real name. Even Giovanni didn't know her name. I guess some things are best left unknown. I turned to my other two agents. Sure they had failed in the efforts of the Pokemon Daycare scheme, the Pokemon Horoscope scheme and the Lugia scheme ... but that had to deal with Ash and those bumbling Rockets.

"So Cassidy and Butch, how is it that you were able to catch this Rayqwerty thing?" Giovanni asked.

"It is Rayquaza, boss ... and it wasn't that hard. Apparently, Team Rocket isn't that known in Hoenn. So he didn't expect us. When we passed through, everyone waved at us. Why don't we have a base in Hoenn?" Cassidy asked.

"Good question. Well the answer has to deal with two rival gangs called Magma and Aqua. They are each are planning a scheme against each other. Team Magma thinks the world should be all land and Team Aqua thinks the world should be all water. So they are trying to find the right Legendaries to do it. I don't want to get in the middle of this conflict so I am staying out of this mess. That's why Team Rocket isn't in Hoenn." Giovanni explained.

"That makes sense, Boss. So what city should we take over?" Butch asked.

"Mossdeep City is the home of Steven, who is the leader of Hoenn's Elite Four. I think you should pay him a visit and show him Team Rocket is powerful enough to take over Hoenn." Giovanni suggested.

"All right, Boss. Mossdeep City will be taken over before you can say 'We're blasting off again!!!' Alright?" Cassidy and Butch said.

"Yes, go ahead with your plans. I just want to see the look of Steven's face when he learn that Team Rocket is invading his own hometown." Giovanni laughed.

"All right, we'll get right on it. Over and out." Both Cassidy and Butch said.

Then the screen turned blank and went up into the ceiling. Perfect, he thought. He already had parts of Johto, and the Orange Islands under Team Rocket Control. Soon Kanto and Hoenn would feel Team Rocket's wrath. Giovanni turned to the final screen. These Rockets were his extra special Agents. They wouldn't fail him one bit. He smiled and picked up a remote control. He pressed it and the door locked. He pressed another button and every door or window was covered in steel. Then he turned back to the monitor.

"Ah, The Twin Terrors. So is everything ready for the invasion of Saffron City?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir. Sabrina won't know what hit her." Trevor said.

"Trevor, take off that cloak. It is just you and I and your brother." Giovanni said.

Trevor took off his hood and cloak. Trevor Venema was a Dragonite Hybrid. Giovanni decided to mess with Hybrid Technology to create an army of powerful Pokemon/Human Hybrids. Very few joined up but Trevor was anxious to go. Trevor was one of his loyal Rockets. Then there was Max. Giovanni could see Max in the background. Giovanni didn't know very much about Max but he knew that Max's Poison was powerful. There was a lot more to Max, according to the reports, but Giovanni ignored all details.

"Saffron City will be under control of Team Rocket. Soon you will have access to Silph Company. Then your most wildest dreams can come true." Max said.

"Excellent. The world will soon feel Team Rocket's wrath." Giovanni chuckled.

"We shall not fail you, Giovanni." The Twin Terrors said.

The final screen turned off and went back into the ceiling. This was great. All the cards were in his hand. He had all his pieces set down. He had every plan laid out. Nothing could stop him. After Hoenn, Johto, Kanto and the Orange Islands were his, he would take over the rest of the world. He would target the major cities of the major countries. Giovanni's time has come. He laughed as chaos ensued. This truly was the Pokemon World's Darkest Hour.


	7. Chapter 6 Giants, Goblins and Messangers...

Another review!!!

- Gijanki Renamon and her Yami.

Don't worry. Giovanni will get his just deserts. His world domination plan is going to go down the drain ... especially when our heroes and semi-heroes arrive with their new friends to take down Team Rocket ... but don't expect Giovanni to give up that easily. The sequel Giovanni will try again this time as an unexpected attack but villains never learn that good or heroes will triumph over evil.

Well, sit back, relax and review!!!

Chapter 6

Giants, Goblins and Messenger Owls, oh my!!

Ash and Gary both woke up. Ash had slept on the coach while Gary slept in a sleeping bag on the floor. They still couldn't believe what happened yesterday. They were wizards, both of them thought. Sure they had both come across things highly unusual but nothing like this. But the real question is how did someone know they were wizards? Actually the better question was who was the wizard in each of their family trees?

"I see you two are up. So what do you want for breakfast?"

They turned around and saw Petunia. Didn't they shun Harry because he was a wizard? Harry told them of his life at the Dursleys for the past four or five years. That's all he said. Harry was hiding something but both of them would find a way to get it out of him. And they didn't need some wand to force it out of him.

"But we are wizards. You should be shunning us." Ash said.

"Nonsense. You two are from another world. Your kind is different from his kind. So tell me about this Pikachu. What powers does it possess?" Petunia asked.

"Pikachu is a electric mouse. It releases Electricity from its two red sacks. It knows attacks like Spark, Thunder Shock Thunder Bolt, Thunder and Zap Cannon. It knows attacks like Agility, Quick Attack and Double Team. It evolves to Raichu due to a Thunder Stone." Ash explained.

"Well, that's different from what Harry must encounter. So, what do you want for breakfast?" Petunia asked.

"Bacon, Eggs and Toast sound good." Gary suggested.

"Maybe some orange juice on the side." Ash also suggested.

"Okay, bacons, eggs, toast and orange juice coming right up. You two relax, don't want to stress yourselves out." Petunia said as she was heading for the kitchen.

Strange, Ash thought. Pikachu was still sleeping. Pikachu always looked so peaceful when it slept. Ash remembered all the times it cuddled up to Ash. Ash loved Pikachu so much. He didn't care about any rules. Nothing could separate him from Pikachu. Not even Team Rocket could even though they had tried. Ash looked at Gary. So why hadn't he released Umbreon? Ash saw Gary fiddling with a pokeball. It must be Umbreon's, Ash thought.

"Gary, I know you want Umbreon's company. Release Umbreon, you know you want to." Ash said.

"But the Dursleys ... Pikachu is one thing. Umbreon is another. Plus I don't think Harry Potter would like a dark creature in this house." Gary said.

"But it is not like Umbreon is going to attack Harry. Come on, I bet Umbreon needs a little fresh air." Ash convinced Gary.

"Okay, Ash. But if anything goes wrong, it is your fault." Gary said while reaching for his pokeball.

Gary pressed a button on his pokeball and Umbreon popped out. Its black skin stood out in the darkness and its yellow rings glowed a little bit. It jumped on Gary and started to rub against him. Gary was a little bit happy that his Umbreon was out but he knew something bad would come of this. That when Vernon came in. He saw Umbreon and me. I thought he was going to run out of the room but he ventured closer. He saw Umbreon and stared at it. Wasn't he afraid?

"Gary, what is this creature called?" Vernon asked.

"This is Umbreon. It is a dark type. It evolves from Eevee due to friendly evolution and the evolution must happen at night." Gary explained.

"Dark type huh? You said friendly evolution and this Eevee creature. Explain those things to me." Vernon said.

"Yes explain this idea of evolution."

Gary turned around and saw Harry. He saw Dudley standing in the background. Harry was glaring at Umbreon but he wasn't worried. The threat was over. Gary thought Harry might whip out his wand and hurt my Umbreon. Like Gary was going to let that happen. So where should he start? Eevee's evolutionary state was a complex explanation. Now it was story telling time or evolution story telling time.

"You see Eevee is a rare pokemon. Its DNA structure is weird since it can evolve into five forms. It can evolve by stones or friendly evolution. By using the fire stone, water stone, or thunder stone, it can either evolve to Flareon, Vaporeon or Jolteon. Friendly Evolution means that you are kind to your pokemon. If it feels loved, it will evolve. By daytime, it will evolve into Espeon. By nighttime, it will evolve into Umbreon." Gary explained.

"Wow, I wouldn't believe magical creatures like this could evolve." Dudley said.

"There are not magical, Dudley. There are elemental. There is a difference between Harry Potter's world and those trainer's world." Vernon explained.

"Breakfast is ready." Petunia said while carrying two trays.

She put the trays both near Ash and Gary. Ash got a can of poke food out for Pikachu and Gary did the same thing. Pikachu and Umbreon ate their poke food while Ash along with Gary ate their breakfast. This food was good. They would both have to thank Petunia after they are finished. They both looked at Harry. He seemed like we was waiting for something.

"After you two are done eating, I'd suggest we go outside." Harry said.

"Why boy? What is going outside?" Vernon asked.

"Arthur Weasley is picking us up in a brand new car. I don't know what car it is but it is supposed to be a popular car. He wanted to get to their mansion and back the Muggle way." Harry said.

"Well normally I wouldn't care what car your kind drives, but I want to see what this Arthur Weasley arrives in. Go on boy, get ready for your departure." Vernon said.

Gary watched as Harry ran up the stairs. Ash looked outside for this popular car that this Arthur Weasley was supposed to be driving. Both of them looked at each other and wondered what a Muggle was. They both also wondered who this Arthur Weasley was and why he has a mansion. Ash and Gary finished their breakfast as well as Pikachu and Umbreon. It was an hour until they heard a horn honking. Vernon ran up to the Window.

"You have to be kidding me. This Arthur Weasley is driving a PT Cruiser!!!" Vernon exclaimed.

Ash and Gary ran to the window to see what the fuss was about. There was a Volcanic Red Van parked out front but it wasn't a van really. It was too short and weird to be a van. It was like two Machokes took a Van and crushed it down to this odd shape. Ash and Gary didn't see the fuss about it but Vernon was surprised. Pikachu and Umbreon jumped up on a window ledge to see this weird van. Both Pikachu and Umbreon didn't see why this weird looking van got Vernon all fussy.

"You two go out and say hello to Arthur Weasley. I am following you. I want to know how someone from the wizard world could get a PT Cruiser." Vernon said.

Ash sighed and went outside. It wasn't that hot. In fact, it was kind of cool. A swift breeze came across them. Gary was behind Ash and their pokemon were dragging behind. Vernon was following behind the trainers and their pokemon. Ash ran up to see this Arthur Weasley Person. Arthur got of out the PT Cruiser to see this two new wizard.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Weasley. You must be the two new wizards Harry must have been talking about. Vernon, where is Harry?" He asked.

"He is inside packing. Where did you get a PT Cruiser?" Vernon asked back.

"Thanks to my new promotion, I had enough money to exchange so I could get something stylish. Don't worry this one won't fly." Arthur said.

"It had better not. Your wife was pretty unhappy when she knew that your sons flew it to rescue me." Harry said.

Harry was already here with his trunk. Gary and Ash looked at each. There was an owl. It wasn't the one that came through the window yesterday. This one was a pure white owl. They didn't care. Arthur popped the trunk of the car and Harry put his stuff in. Ash and Gary got inside of the car. Pikachu and Umbreon got in. They both jumped on both of their trainer's laps. Harry waved goodbye to his relatives and got in the PT Cruiser. Arthur was the last one to get in. He started to the car and told everyone to buckle up. Then they set off to their mansion.

"So Harry, have you had any dreams about You-know-who?" Arthur asked.

"No, there have been no dreams about Voldemort." Harry said.

"Who is this Voldemort dude?" Ash asked.

"You don't know about You-know-who, Ash? I am surprised." Arthur said.

Arthur explained the whole Voldemort thing to both Ash and Gary. Arthur explained this Dark Lord was a dangerous sorcerer that had caused trouble to magic and muggle kind. He explained that this Dark Lord tried to kill Harry but Harry survived. This Dark Lord left a scar on Harry's head. Arthur had explained that Harry had three encounters with you-who-who including the resurrection of the Dark Lord. Ash and Gary looked at each other. Then they started to laugh.

"I don't see what is so funny. You-know-who is a dangerous sorcerer." Arthur growled.

"It is not that we don't think Voldemort is dangerous but I have encountered worse things than Voldemort." Ash said.

"Trust me, Arthur. These two wizards know things that even we don't know about. They might be right about what they are saying." Harry explained.

"Well, I will take your word on it." Arthur said.

They continued on towards the mansion. Apparently, Ash was going to have to explain some encounters he had in the past. It was true that this Voldemort dude was dangerous but he had encountered some real terrors. They might not do it totally on purpose but the consequences were disastrous. It took a while but they finally arrived at the mansion. Ash and Gary looked on. It was just as big as James parent's mansion. He wondered how many rooms it had. Arthur pulled up front. He parked the car. Ash and Gary got out. Arthur popped the trunk so Harry could get his stuff. Then they all headed inside. A woman ran to Arthur and hugged him.

"Arthur, did the trip go okay? Are these the wizards that are staying with us?" The lady asked.

"Ash and Gary, meet my wife. Mrs. Weasley, meet two new Wizards Ash and Gary." Arthur said.

"It is great to meet new wizards. But might I ask? What are those two creatures behind you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, this is my Pokemon and pal Pikachu." Ash said as he picked Pikachu up.

"And this is my Pokemon friend Umbreon." Gary said as Umbreon brushed up against Gary's leg.

"Pokemon? What are Pokemon?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Trust me, honey. I don't even know. Maybe these two wizards will explain. Follow me into the study!!" Arthur said.

The group followed Arthur down the hall. The mansion was incredible. In fact, it made James's Parents Mansion look like nothing. There were artifacts from every part of the world. They followed Arthur into a fancy study. There were two people in it. One was a red head just like Arthur Weasley and the other had brown bushy hair. Harry went up to meet these people. He must know them, Ash thought.

"Harry, how was your summer?" The red head boy asked.

"Yes, did you get our treats and presents?" The Brown bushy hair girl asked.

"Yes, I did. Those treats and gifts were lifesavers. My summer was so-so until I met those two." Harry said as he pointed to Ash and Gary.

"Yeah, who are those two people?" The two people asked.

"Actually, we were going to ask who you two are." Ash and Gary said.

"Sorry about that!! Ash and Gary, meet my best friend Ron Weasley and the smart talent Hermione Granger. Hermione and Ron, meet Ash Ketchum and Gary, who are two wizard-trainers." Harry said.

"Wizard-what?" Ron asked.

"Harry, do you have a fever because you didn't make any sense?" Hermione asked.

"We are Pokemon Trainers. We train monsters called Pokemon." Ash explained.

"We train them to win battles and badges at Pokemon Gyms." Gary explained.

"Ahh, that's what Harry said by wizard-trainers. So when did you learn that you were wizards?" Hermione asked.

"We found out when this owl came in and give us the letters. What bothers me is who in our families have been wizards. I mean magic is not a part of our world." Ash said.

"I think I understand. Well, you probably can find that out later. Now I want to know what Pokemon are and how powerful are they." Hermione asked.

"Sit down, Hermione and Ron. It is going to be a long discussion." Ash said.

Ash and Gary took turns explaining the pokemon world. They explained about the pokemon. They explained about Team Rocket. They explained every aspect of their world. Hermione got out a book and wrote this all down. She was so interested in this that the quill never stopped moving. Arthur was so amused that he kept on interrupting and asked every single question. Molly Weasley had to shut him up so she could hear every single detail.

"I think it is best that we get the supplies tonight. You two do have money?" Molly asked.

"I have money. I will share my money with Ash!!!" Gary said.

Arthur escorted them to two guest rooms. The guest rooms were extravagant and there were these weird creatures, which would serve them at any moment. Ash and Gary were kind of freaked out but decided to take a nap until dinner. Ash and Gary were still confused about this world but they decided to forget about it. Pikachu curled up next to Ash and Umbreon lay next to Gary. It wasn't until then both boys were called to dinner. Ash saw those weird creatures.

"Can someone tell me who those creatures are?" Ash asked.

"They are house elves. They are meant to serve wizard families forever. Though I might have a plan to stop it." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, we aren't mistreating them. Why should you stop them?" Ron objected.

"Did I miss something?" Gary asked.

"Every since her fourth year at Hogwarts, she has been trying to get the house elves to go free. She even has a name for it; spew." Harry explained.

"It is not spew. It is SPEW. I won't go into full details unless you want to hear more about it." Hermione said.

"No, thank you Hermione. We have had enough of this crazy world. We don't want more of it explained to us." Both Ash and Gary politely said.

They all went to a fireplace. Ash and Gary didn't know what was going on until Molly picked up a pot. She handed the pot to Ash. Ash saw some dust. Molly explained that it was Floo Powder. She told him to get inside the fireplace. Then she told Ash to pick up some dust and throw it. She told Ash to say Diagon Alley clearly. Ash didn't know what was going to happen. He threw the Ash to ground as he spoke.

"Diagon Alley!!" Ash yelled.

Gary watched this as green flames rose up. Then Ash was gone. Now Gary was scared. Gary had encountered weird things before but nothing like this. Of course Gary was wondering why they were leaving now. I mean it was almost nighttime. There had to be some logical explanation behind this. Gary stepped inside the fireplace. This is the part he was afraid of. Gary had teleported before but he had never teleported in a way like this!!!! Gary said Diagon Alley correctly after throwing the Floo Powder. He came out in a fireplace in some sort of bar. There was Ash standing there with dust covering him.

"Thank goodness I don't wear glasses!!! I don't understand how this wizard people can teleport that way!!" Gary commented.

"It isn't that bad!!! Of course I hadn't tried it before!!!"

They turned around and saw a huge fellow. He was about the size and height of a Snorlax. Gary and Ash hid behind a table. That's when Harry came out of the fireplace. He brushed himself off. His glasses were broken. Then he turned to the super-sized human and started to talk. Then Harry started to look at us and bring the large human over.

"Hagrid, meet Ash and Gary. Gary and Ash, meet the grounds keeper of Hogwarts Hagrid." Harry said.

"You don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you." Hagrid said.

"It is just that you are just that big. We didn't expect this." Ash said.

"You didn't expect this? Harry, what are they talking about?" Hagrid asked.

"Hagrid, this two wizards come from a different world. They don't know about Voldemort. They have experienced things that we couldn't imagine." Harry said.

"Oh, that explains why Gary was complaining about Floo Powder Networks. Well, I was sent here to guide Gary and Ash through Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

"Well, you be careful, Hagrid. Those two seem to be jumpy." Harry said.

Harry waved goodbye as he headed towards the fireplace. The rest of the company was arriving. Ash and Gary followed Hagrid to a backdoor. Hagrid opened a door and they reached a dead end. Ash was about to let Charizard out when Hagrid tapped the wall with a pink Umbrella. He tapped bricks in a certain order. Suddenly, the bricks started to come apart. It soon revealed a street full of weird things.

"Ash and Gary, welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said.

"Better buckle your seatbelts Dorothy because Kansas is going bye bye!!!" Ash said in a dazed look.

"I didn't know you saw The Matrix." Gary said.

"Of course!!! Right after I beat Clair, Misty, Brock and I watched The Matrix. Though the phrase should be 'Buckle your seatbelts Ash, because Kanto is going bye bye!!" Ash said.

They walked through the crowd. Hagrid led them to this weird looking bank. Gary had two of his pokemon holding onto the suitcases containing the emergency money. Although this wasn't truly an emergency, where was he going to get money to buy supplies at this wizard school? They arrived inside and that's when Ash gasped. Instead of humans, there were these weird creatures that were ruining this bank.

"Hagrid, what are those weird creatures?" Gary asked.

"Those are Goblins. Weird creatures, but they do handle money well. This is the second time I have been here with a Student." Hagrid said.

"Okay, so how do I exchange my money for wizard money?" Gary asked.

"Come over here." Hagrid said leading them to the exchange area.

A goblin was there waiting for exchanges. Hagrid, Ash, Gary, Pikachu and Umbreon arrived. The goblin asked for the money to be exchange. Gary pulled out two pokeballs and released the pokemon. Arcanine and Nidoking appeared. There were grasping two suitcases. Gary opened both suitcases. The goblin gasped and looked at the money.

"Gary, where did you get all that money? There is enough money to fill a vault." Hagrid asked.

"My Grandpa Samuel Oak gave me the money for emergencies only. This normally wouldn't count as an emergency but where are we going to get the money." Gary explained.

"Mr. Gary, would you like a vault?" The Goblin said.

"Can two people share it? I am sharing the money with Ash here." Gary asked.

"That can be arranged. You just wait a few minutes and everything shall be perfect." The Goblin said.

It was 30 minutes later when Ash and Gary got some money to shop. Ash and Gary had a vault full of money to last for all 7 years but they weren't going to stay there. They needed to get home. Something bad was going on at home and they needed to stop it. Both Ash and Gary decided to get their half of their supplies today and the rest tomorrow. They stopped by the cauldron place and both got a cauldron. Then they stopped by Madam Malkins for Every Occasion. Ash and Madam Malkin had a fight. Ash wouldn't remove his hat. He said this cap was so lucky that it got him through so many situations. Gary couldn't disagree with Ash. Ash and Gary explained where they came from. Everything was sorted out. They stopped by to get trunks for their wizard stuff.

"We will get the books, the equipment and wands next." Ash said to Hagrid.

"What about a pet? An owl is always useful!!!" Hagrid suggested as they passed Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Hagrid, I have Pikachu. I also have Noctowl. Why would I want a cat, owl or toad when I have my Pokemon pals?" Ash said to Hagrid.

"I might not have a Noctowl, but I do have a Pidgeot. They are the fastest birds ever. Plus my Umbreon is my pet. I don't know if it is a cat but I don't care." Gary growled.

"You two are different. Anyways, I expected this. Who knows? Maybe your pokemon training skills, which I was told about by Professor Dumbledore, will help out against the battle against Voldemort." Hagrid said as they headed back towards the Leaky Cauldron.

They entered inside and looked at the Weasley party. Ash and Gary were informed that they had bought some rooms here. So this place was an inn too. Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys were going to shop for school supplies a couple days later. Ash and Gary decided to not wait until a couple days later. Ash and Gary went to both of their rooms. Pikachu and Umbreon followed behind. Ash went to his room with Pikachu and Gary went to his room with Umbreon. Tomorrow would be another day and neither of them what would happen.


	8. Chapter 7 The Truth about Aliens, Pokemo...

Originally, this was To Catch A Yeerk-Infest Thief (Part One) but it didn't go along with what I was planning. So I have changed the title so the next two Animorphs chapters, which are side by side to each other, will make sense. So read and review.

Oh, a comment from A Sly Fan made a certain comment. My response; even certain bad guys can become heroes.

Chapter 7

The Truth about Aliens, Pokemon, Legendaries and Old Enemies

The group entered the barn. Misty saw many creatures that she didn't even recognize but she was from the pokemon world. She was more used to pokemon than these creatures. Brock was noticing how this was a place of healing. It was almost like a Pokemon Center. He definitely had to ask what special methods Cassie used to heal these creatures. They kept on walking until they stopped at a certain part of the barn. There was a boy eating doughnuts just like he didn't have a care in the world. Jake approached him.

"Hey Ax. I would like you to meet Misty and Brock." Jake said.

The boy got up and looked both of them. Misty got this weird feeling that there was more to this boy. Brock had the same feeling. He didn't think that they would just bring them to a boy. They were up to something. The boy stared at them and his body started to change. Both Misty and Brock jumped back. This was unusual. The changes were so disgusting and unpleasant. His new form was something unusual. It was like a cross between a Rapidash, and a human. Well, almost if you added a sharp tail, colored it blue and took away the flames.

"What are you?" Brock asked.

You don't know. I guess my friends are jumpy. Ax said.

"How did you do that? Are you psychic?" Misty asked.

No, it is thought-speak. I guess it is kind of like speaking psychically. But tell me are you Yeerk-infested? 

"Yeerk-infested? What is that?" Both Misty and Brock asked.

"Let me handle that. Yeerks are these parasitic alien species that can control one's mind. They have infected most of the universe and this planet. Its newest target is humans." Tobias explained.

"Wow, I didn't know about that. Do you think Team Rocket has been infected by these Yeerks?" Brock asked.

"Come on, Brock. You aren't going to believe that aliens exist. This might be some practical joke." Misty growled.

"Maybe you need to get your head checked, Misty. Can't you see that alien over there or are you blind?" Rachel raged.

"Maybe you are the one who are fooled. Everyone knows that aliens don't exist. Or are you a airhead?" Misty grinned.

"AIRHEAD? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME AN AIRHEAD? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A ... "Rachel yelled as she wielded a rake above her.

"A what, Rachel? You can't even come up with an insult for me. Trust me, I am have a worse temper than you." Misty chuckled.

Just then a Dragonfly flew into the barn. It wasn't one of the Animorphs but it flew right at Misty. Misty freaked out and started to bat it away. Everyone but Brock and Ax started to laugh. Poor Misty, Brock thought, this isn't going to good for her. Rachel is going to have a real comeback with her fear of bugs.

"Well, Misty, you might have a worse temper than me but you don't like bugs. What are you afraid of them? Maybe I should morph into Dragonfly and sit on your shoulder ... you bug-coward." Rachel chuckled.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO IS A COWARD, YOU POMPOUS AIRHEAD." Misty yelled with her personal mallet in the air.

"How dare you call me that!! You are so afraid of bugs that you can't even move a step without getting frightened." Rachel growled.

"You are so arrogant that you think that you are the queen of the world." Mist growled.

"How dare you think I am arrogant!" Rachel shouted.

"How dare you think I am fraidy-cat!!" Misty shouted back.

"Misty, this isn't a way to make friends." Brock said as he tried to hold her back.

"Yeah, Rachel. You are a great cousin but your anger gets a little too high." Jake said as he tried to pull her away."

"Smack!!! Wham!!!"

"You two stay out this." Both Misty and Rachel said to the unconscious teens.

"You ... "Misty started to speak.

"You ... "Rachel started to brag.

Then they dropped down laughing. They started to laugh at this situation. There was so much in common between them that they didn't know why they were fighting. Marco, Tobias and Cassie were shocked by this turn of event. Ax was still wondering what just happened here. Rachel took Misty's hand and they started to shake. They turned to Brock and Jake on the floor. Cassie went to get some smelling salts.

A few hours later, Rachel and Misty were apologizing to both clubbed boys. That's when Tobias morphed back into a bird. Misty jumped back. Brock asked why Tobias turned into a bird. Jake explained that Tobias had gone over his morphing limit and he was stuck as a Red-tailed Hawk. Fortunately, an omnipotent being gave Tobias the chance to morph again. The rest of the Animorphs including Ax were explaining their life stories. Now all heads turned to face Brock and Misty. It was their turn to tell their stories.

"First of all, we are not from this world. We are from an another world that is filled with powerful and dangerous monsters." Misty explained.

"We got here by some sort of device that was destroyed but it created three wormholes. Five of our friends or enemies got sent into the two other wormholes while we got sent into the middle one." Brock said.

So it was a dimension apparatus. Fascinating, and you say your world is full of fantastic monsters? That is interesting. Ax pondered as he asked Misty and Brock.

"So are there Chimeras, Dragons, Phoenixes, and Unicorns in your world?" Cassie asked.

"Dragons, maybe but there aren't any mythical creatures in our world." Misty explained.

"But you said there were powerful? I mean mythological creatures are powerful, right?" Marco asked.

"Our monsters called Pokemon are more elemental than magical." Brock explained.

"What do you mean by Elemental?" Jake asked.

"For example, Psyduck is a Water Type Pokemon. It can use water attacks. But it also can use Psychic Attacks. There are about 17 types for each pokemon. There is Normal, Psychic, Fire, Water, Ice, Ground, Rock, Dragon, Poison, Electric, Grass, Fighting, Bug, Steel and Dark." Misty explained.

"Oh I understand but how do you know which type is better than another type?" Rachel asked.

"We don't think that any pokemon is better than another pokemon. But for your question Rachel, it all depends on the type. I have a Pokemon called Vulpix. It is a Fire Type. Fire Types are strong against Grass, Flying and Ice but they are weak against Water, Ground and Rock." Brock explained.

Ah, these Pokemon are fascinating. And is this that a pokemon behind you, Misty? Ax asked.

"Yes, this is Togepi. We think it is Normal type thought it has some strange powers. I think it can use an attack called Metronome." Misty said while showing off Togepi.

"It is so cute. So what can Metronome do? In fact, how do you know it is doing this attack called Metronome?" Cassie asked.

"It's finger move in a Metronome-like fashion. As for what it can do, Metronome is an attack that allows the pokemon to do any attack from Splash to Hyper Beam. The problem is that the attacks are random so you don't know what attack it is going to use. Sometimes the attack is going and sometimes it is just plain useless." Brock explained.

"Well, speaking of weird thing, we are investigating a mystery. We have just learned that a strange but powerful thief has just joined the Yeerks. Jake's brother just told us. Even though he is possessed by a Yeerk, he is on our side." Rachel said.

"What is this thief's name?" Misty said.

"He is called Lawrence the III. It is an unusual name but maybe he is an unusual person." Jake said.

"Did you say Lawrence the III?" Misty asked.

"Yes, you know this person." Marco asked.

"Oh no, I don't think this is good at all." Misty said.

"Misty, who is this Lawrence the III?" Brock said.

"Oh Brock, I forgot you weren't there. During our journey through the Orange Island, we encountered this crazy pokemon collector who wanted to get Lugia. We even captured Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres. Fortunately with the help of Team Rocket, we were able to stop him." Misty explained.

Articuno? Moltres? Zapdos? What are those pokemon? Tobias asked.

"They are bird pokemon. Articuno is a Ice Type/Flying Type Pokemon. Moltres is a Fire Type/Flying Type Pokemon and Zapdos is a Electric Type/Flying type pokemon." Brock explained.

Ah, birds. Now that's music to my ears. Tobias chuckled.

"So do you know what Lawrence the III is after?" Misty asked.

"We have leads but they aren't clear. He has been ransacking museums all across America. He is supposed to ransack a museum here. The Yeerks are allowing this to happen by taking over the security guards." Jake said.

"Then we had better have a trap set for poor Lawrence the III." Misty chuckled with her mallet in the air.

"Yes, let's capture this Lawrence guy and torture him." Marco said.

"We could find Jigglypuff and make Jigglypuff sing him to sleep. After Jigglypuff writes on his face, maybe he will be cooperative." Brock said.

"Not a good idea though. You guys have any powers or monsters at your disposal." Misty said.

"We can morph into animals. Though maybe we could try morphing into Pokemon." Cassie said.

"Ax, is that possible?" Jake asked.

I have never encountered a pokemon till now but what is the harm? Although the instincts of a pokemon might be more overpowering that a normal animal would be. Ax pondered.

"That is a good idea. Maybe you should at least try to morph an Pokemon first." Misty said.

"We saw you get the DNA already. We watched you do that with the killer whale." Brock explained.

So the meeting began. The Animorphs along with Misty and Brock planned out how to stop Lawrence the III from whatever he was doing. It would involve both pokemon and animals. Ax even had an idea that Misty and Brock join the team to become Animorphs. Misty and Brock said they would have to think it over a bit. The group had to break up since Cassie had to work with her mother at the Amusement Park/Zoo. Misty and Brock were allowed to stay up in the barn's attic until the next meeting.

"What do you think he is up to Misty?" Brock asked.

"I think our Animorph friends are keeping something from us. Lawrence might not be a thief, but he wouldn't just target museums. I think he is up to something bigger." Misty said while glaring at Brock.

"Hmmm ... you might be right. We had better get some sleep. I talked to Ax. Getting the power to morph takes a lot of you. But I think we had better keep on eye on them." Brock said.

"Goodnight Brock!" Misty said.

"Goodnight Misty!" Brock replied.

Both of them went to sleep. Togepi curled up in its shell. Both of them knew something was going on and they would have to find out what. What they didn't know is that Lawrence the III was going on a shopping spree that could spell disaster for both human and Pokemon kind. That's what the Animorphs were hiding from them. Misty and Brock were in the middle of a chaotic plan that would rip two worlds apart.


	9. Chapter 8 In Which James Makes A Mistake...

Boy I have never seen so many responses before. Well, not all at once. Okay, sure it isn't hundred or thousands of responses but it is just perfect for me. First of all, sorry for the long chapter titles but when you are using anything from The Enchanted Forest Chronicles by Patrica C. Werde, your chapter titles have to be long and strange.

Okay, now for the reviews;

- A Sly Fan

I don't want to change your opinion but in most cartoons and fanfics (of course, I had to say that), we see villains change sides. Don't worry. Team Rocket will be back to its bad self. Well maybe between fanfics.

- psycho dragon lover

Interesting name. Also interesting comment. Yes, sure this fanfics is unusual but so are most fanfics. There are some pretty weird ones out there (but I am not going to name any specific one because that would be rude.)

- John 'Tenchi' Fimont

Thank you for your comment. This fanfics has more review than my other ones. I don't know why but maybe I will never know.

Well, people keep on reviewing. So sit back, relax and review.

Chapter 8

In Which James Makes a Mistake, Meowth Befriends Two Witches and Jessie Makes a Grand Discovery

Our villains were last seen standing right in front of a strange house. Mendebar and Suz just left with the words Morwen and Kazul. None of the three rockets knew what to do so they decided to head towards the small cottage. The three didn't know what to expect but the unexpected happened to them. Suddenly, the door opened. The three froze and didn't move. The unexpected didn't happen this fast.

"Hey, my name is Morwen. You must be Team Rocket." The lady said.

"How did you know who we are?" Jessie asked.

"Mendebar called me ahead to tell me about you three." Morwen explained.

"Did you he call you by phone?" James asked curiously.

"No, he called me by mirror." Morwen said.

"I don't quite understand." Meowth replied.

"It is very complicated. Why don't you three come inside and have some cider?" Morwen suggested.

Jessie looked to James and James looked to Meowth. Meowth nodded and they followed Morwen into the cottage. They could see a lot of cats. There were a lot of cats. Meowth looked curious when he saw the cats. Maybe some of these cats would evolve into a Meowth, Meowth thought. Morwen got out three cups and poured cider into them. Meowth sighed in relief because he thought Morwen would give him a saucer. All three took a sip of the cider and smiled.

"This is the best tasting cider." Meowth said.

"Yes, this is better than my parent's Cider." James said.

"I have to get the recipe." Jessie said while smelling the cider.

"That can be arranged. So Mendebar explained how you defeat a group from the Society of Wizards." Morwen said.

"Well our pokemon did help out." James said.

"Excuse me, Morwen. But what are you? I mean you have a cauldron, bunches of cats plus this place feels weird." Meowth said.

"Actually I was going to ask you how you can talk" Morwen responded, "but maybe we can swap stories."

"Well, the reason why I can walk and talk like a human is because I was in love. I meet this gorgeous female Meowth. I decided to learn to walk and talk like a human. Unfortunately, I did that all for nothing because in the end, she thought I was a freak." Meowth explained.

"Well, I am sorry what you went through but at least you have a new talent." Morwen said.

"The problem is that he wasted all his energy doing that so he can't learn any other techniques." Jessie explained.

"That is a problem. Well, as for my story, I am a witch. But I am not your normal witch. I don't follow the standards of typical witches that are in classic fairy tales." Morwen explained.

Each side explained their stories and experiences. Morwen was curious about the organization that Jessie, James and Meowth were joined with. Jessie, James and Meowth were curious about how magic actually works. It was an hour later when the talking stopped. Morwen heard something from the other room and she headed towards there. The trio followed behind.

"Shiara, how are you? And how is Kazul?" Morwen asked.

Kazul? Didn't Mendebar say they would meet Kazul, the trio asked themselves? They looked closer and she was talking into a mirror. There was this redheaded girl talking back. So this is how Mendebar communicated with Morwen, the Trio thought. They all agreed that this world was some where in the Middle or Dark Ages.

"She is angry. The Society of Wizards are causing trouble ... again" Shiara sighed,  
"i had to stop her so she wouldn't get sick."

"Kazul has to control her temper. Sometimes she doesn't even listen to me." Morwen said.

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes she is a stubborn dragon." Shiara sighed again.

"Stubborn Dragon?" All three Rockets replied at once.

"Who was that?" Shiara asked.

"Never mind, you will meet them later. Say hello for Kazul for me!" Morwen said.

"Who is this Kazul? And who is this Shiara person? What about Dragons?" All three asked at the same time.

"I would answer those questions but you will have to find out yourself but not now. It is getting late. So Meowth, would you like a separate room to sleep in? In fact, would you all like separate rooms to sleep?" Morwen said while trying to change to subject.

The three rockets had to agree with Morwen. Morwen opened a door that looked like it led outside. They stepped through the door and they soon entered a room with three separate bedrooms. They couldn't understand what quite just happened but it didn't matter. All three went to each of the separate bedrooms. They were kind of worried. They did have bad experiences with some Dragons and that included the twerp's Charizard.

The next morning all three woke up to the most wonderful and sounds. They jolted up to hear and smell the sounds of breakfast. The three rushed out to get breakfast. They forgot all about the whole Dragon thing they saw yesterday. Morwen was serving up pancakes or what looked like pancakes. They didn't care they were hungry. Of course, Jessie, James and Meowth were always hungry.

"So you will be going to see Kazul. I can give you directions but I must warn you. Kazul can get upset easily even if it is the simplest thing." Morwen cautioned Team Rocket.

"Don't worry. We might cause trouble but we never cause people to lose their tempers by saying the wrong thing." James assured Morwen.

"Well, we have done it a couple times but those mistakes are in the past." Jessie said.

"Yeah, but mistakes like those can cause problems in the present of future." Meowth sighed.

"Well, listen to my warning anyways. I would send you with some cider but it would be too heavy for you anyways." Morwen said.

They said goodbye and went on their way. Following Morwen's directions, they headed towards the Mountains of Morning. It was dull and Grey unlike the Enchanted Forest. Who was this Kazul and why did they have to see her? And what was with the caution from Morwen? They closed their minds and kept on walking. A couple minutes later, Jessie's foot was sore. She kept on complaining. James wanted to get there already so they could no longer hear Jessie's complaining. Meowth was just curious to see if there were more cats up there. A few hours later, they arrived at an impressive looking door.

"Shouldn't somebody knock?" Jessie asked.

"I am not going to knock." James said.

"Ummmm, why don't we ring that bell?" Meowth said.

The two Rockets looked at the bell and went over to the bell. Of course, they were both arguing about who should ring the bells. Meowth read some writing near the bell. It was a sign that told what type of people couldn't come in. He read each of the restricted people and agreed that they were none of them. He rang the bell while Jessie and James were bickering. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal that weird looking redheaded girl Morwen was talking.

"Ah, you must be the three Morwen was talking about. Come inside while we wait for Kazul." Shiara said.

"Excuse me Shiara, what are you? Are you a witch like Morwen?" Meowth asked.

"Well, sort of. I am a fire witch. I can use elementals to do my bidding and I can burn things with my hair. When a fire witch is angry, their hair catches on fire." Shiara explained.

"You know I think I like you, but why are you being so polite? Are all fire witches polite?" Meowth asked.

"Not usually. We fire witches are supposed to mean and rude but I got cursed." Shiara explained.

"Cursed??" All three Rockets explained while they were lead into a guest area.

"Well, it was a year ago. I just met Daystar, who was at the time the son of the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. Of course, I didn't know that and neither did Daystar. His mother gave him the Sword of The King and he went off on a confusing journey. It was that Sword that cursed me." Shiara explained.

"Wow, I do feel sorry for you." Jessie said.

"Shiara, are the guests here?" A booming voice said.

"Who was that?" James said jumping up.

"Oh, that's Kazul. I am her princess. Don't ask." Shiara said.

Kazul entered the room and all the jaws of all three Rockets dropped. Morwen was kidding about Kazul being a Dragon but Kazul wasn't what they expected. They had run into both Dragonite and Charizard, but they were small fries compared to Kazul. Kazul was almost the length of a Steelix. And boy was Kazul scaly, since it made Gyarados like nothing. They looked and saw three horns. They didn't know what that meant but Morwen said that Kazul was female.

"You three should bow down in the presence of the King of the Dragons." Shiara said while bowing.

"King of the Dragons? Okay, wait a second. Kazul is a female Dragon? How can a female be King? Shouldn't she be Queen of the Dragons?" James asked.

Jessie remembered Morwen's warning and she wondered if this was what Morwen was warning about. Jessie soon got her answer because Kazul was not happy. She was in fact angry. You could see steam coming out of her nostrils. Kazul opened her mouth and a jet of flame came out right at James. The flames struck James and he started to run around. Jessie had to laugh since Morwen did warn all of them and did included James.

"See Jessie, I keep on telling Giovanni to make these uniforms fire-proof. Ever since that Charmander incident we should have made them fire-proof but we never did anything." James said while trying to put the fire out.

"Let me help you out." Shiara said while tossing a buck of water on James.

"Thank you, Shiara" James said to Shiara and then turned to Kazul, "what was that about?"

"Well, I hate people asking me. You people should know this by now. It is in literary form." Kazul snorted.

"Excuse me my friend Kazul but we aren't from this world. We are from another world. How are we supposed to know about these things?" Jessie explained.

"Well, I understand, but shouldn't someone warned you about this?" Kazul asked.

"Morwen did but even James sometimes forgets things. Even do I. Though my memory is coming back because of this cave." Jessie said confusingly.

"Ah, I thought so. The moment you entered the cave, I smelt something familiar." Kazul grinned.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, I want you to come with me. Shiara, keep the rest of Team Rocket company." Kazul said while walking away with Jessie.

James and Meowth had tea with Shiara while Jessie walked away with Kazul. Jessie didn't know what was going on here. Kazul lead Jessie to some library and pulled out a book. She started to flip pages and jabbed at a page. She lowered the book down to Jessie's level. Kazul pointed at the picture Jessie was supposed to look at.

"Do you recognize this picture?" Kazul asked.

"Of course that's my mother. Of course, I haven't seen here for years and years." Jessie sobbed.

"Ah, no wonder. Gee, I don't know how to explain this to you Jessie." Kazul said while rubbing her neck.

"Explain what?" Jessie asked.

"That your mother was really a dragon from this time. I believe she was almost my age. I forget my exact age but I am really really old." Kazul explained.

"So what does this mean? My mother was a Dragon. Wait, does that mean ... "Jessie gasped.

"Yes, Jessie. You are also a Dragon. Not like those Dragon Pokemon you have back in your world. Your mother told me about them. You will transform into a fantastic creature tomorrow and I will be right there beside you. Your mother was a cousin of mine and I promised to take care of any of her daughters." Kazul said.

Jessie was shocked of what she heard. She was a Dragon. I mean she loved Dratini but never in her life she thought she would become a Dragon. How was this going to affect her friendship with James and Meowth? Would Giovanni find her as a trophy for his mansion? Was she easier to blast off again? Questions were spinning throughout her head as she followed Kazul out of the library and towards her friends. She was about to explain something they wouldn't believe either and she couldn't still believe it either.


	10. Chapter 9 Rocket Aftermath

Here is the next chapter.

Oh wait, I have to reply to some reviews first.

- A Sly Fan

Yes, Jessie is a dragon and wait till you see her adventures ... and what she looks like. And I didn't know you were joking. I am bad at that.

- John 'Tenchi' Fimont

I like the pirate attitude. As for your question ... at the end of this fanfics, there will be a great battle against Giovanni and his Team Rocket agents but I don't think he will be able to go against Wizards, Aliens and Dragons. It will be one great battle.

Okay enough with that, this chapter will start to tie in with the upcoming chapters. Characters see here will appear in later chapters. There is a bit of violence in the beginning but nothing like Resident Evil violence. And a familiar legendary (that has appeared in two movies and two episodes.) makes an appearance but don't think you won't see the last of this legendary.

Now sit back, relax and review.

Chapter 9

Rocket Aftermath

Giovanni has been happy over the past 48 hours. Parts of Johto, Kanto, the Orange Islands and the Hoenn region are now rightly his within that time. He had the important cities and officials under his control. He knew that once he ruled the Pokemon World, the rest of the world would bow to his whims. His Rocket Grunts were resting right now but they were on guard. Giovanni knew that anything could stop his plan. Right now he was observing the whole world. He was watching over every single continent. He could let anything get in his way. Even though Ash and Gary were gone, there was still a chance that someone could stop him. A grunt through the door and stopped to face Giovanni.

"Sir, I have something to report to you." The grunt said.

"What is it? I am very busy." Giovanni growled.

"Well, some of the rockets and I are worried about the Hoenn and Johto Legendaries. I mean they are powerful including the Regis and the Dragon Twins." The grunt said.

"So you think I am dumb then?" Giovanni asked.

"What, sir?" The Grunt asked.

"You don't think I don't know that? I am very aware of the legendaries of Hoenn. You are a fool to waste my time." Giovanni said.

Giovanni pulled out a magnum and pointed it at the grunt. He hated grunts that were not only stupid but also were worthless. He didn't know why he did fire those bumbling rockets known as Jessie, James and Meowth. They had wasted most of the Team Rocket budget with all their machinations. But they were out of his hair now so he didn't have to worry about them. They were probably having the worst time of their lives. He pulled the trigger and fired the magnum. The grunt fell down. His door opened to reveal a group of Grunts.

"If any of you have worthless information, this will happen to you." Giovanni growled.

The group ran off and Giovanni put the gun back into the drawer. He sat down in his chair. Persian came into the room past the dead Grunt and jumped on his lap. Giovanni would have to think of a way to capture those Hoenn Legendaries. He didn't want legendaries to mess up his plan. He decided to call a meeting off all his best and talented Rockets. He would make sure nothing got in his way. He smiled as he kept on petting Persian.

Meanwhile in Hoenn, Winona was watching the news. Team Rocket was unknown to them so they were having trouble stopping this new invasion. This Team Rocket had already captured Mossdeep City, which was the home of Steven the Leader of the Elite Four. They were already dealing with Team Aqua and Team Magma, and now they were dealing with a new evil. She was wondering how Steven was holding up.

"Winona, you have a new challenger."

Winona saw one of her apprentices. She really didn't feel like battling a trainer. Team Rocket was the problem and had to be stopped. All other things must be put on hold and that included her position as a gym leader. She had to get with the other Gym Leaders and the members of the Elite Four to plan an attack on this Team Rocket. This Team Rocket must be tossed out of the Hoenn region before this powerful Team Rocket group enslaved them all.

"Tell the trainer that I am not excepting challenges." Winona told her apprentice.

"But Winona, it is your job to ... "The apprentice said but Winona interrupted him.

"I know but I have to deal with this Team Rocket first. We need to get rid of this Team Rocket since they are new to Hoenn." Winona said.

"Shall I inform the trainer that the gym is closed until further notice?" The apprentice asked.

"Yes, you do that. I will get Dragonite to fly me to Sootopolis City. I am sure that all the Hoenn Gym Leaders are meeting there to discuss this problem." Winona said.

"Yes, Winona. I will obey your orders." The apprentice said as he ran off.

Winona took out Dragonite. She wasn't a Dragon Trainer but it was still a Flying type. Besides she did have other Dragon/Flying Pokemon. Dragonite and she exited the building. She got on Dragonite's back and told him to head towards Sootopolis City. Suddenly, the weather got really windy. Dragonites could fly through tough storms but Winona wasn't sure it could fly through this. She wouldn't even see any around her since it was so rainy. Flickers of lightning and thunder lit up the sky as Dragonite flew. Suddenly, a strange force started to pull on Dragonite. Winona didn't know what was going on but she didn't get to find out because she was thrown the weird tunnel. She landed on soft grass with Dragonite beside her. No one saw Winona disappear so when the meeting began, all the gym leaders agreed that Winona was late and went on without her.

Meanwhile back in Kanto, Saffron City was in turmoil. Sabrina had barricaded herself inside her gym to make sure that she was captured. Sabrina had regretted doing this since Team Rocket enslaved her hometown by her not doing anything. But she knew that Team Rocket would use her against the world. She was one of the most powerful psychic and psychic pokemon trainers. She even rivaled the great Will of the Elite Four.

You know, you can't stay here forever. 

Sabrina turned around to see the great Mewtwo. It was a couple days ago when she met him. She was just practicing on her powers when Mewtwo showed up. She was impressed by this psychic pokemon. She could feel great energy coming from him. I decided that we could become best friends. After telling each other our life stories, I had agreed to hide him whenever he visited Saffron City.

"I know Mewtwo, but you know he is going to use me." Sabrina replied.

He will likely use both of us. Giovanni has already taken control of Silph Company. He has all the power in the world now. If Silph Company isn't taken back soon, things really could get ugly sooner or later. Mewtwo reminded Sabrina.

"I know but what I am supposed to do? Those Twin Terrors of his are really powerful." Sabrina said.

Yes, I know. I have heard about them from Gesper Venema. We have a bond. Despite that Gesper is part of Team Rocket; he is a really good friend. He doesn't approve of this plan of Giovanni's but what is supposed to do? Giovanni could use his siblings on him. Mewtwo explained.

"You are right, Mewtwo. It is time to crush Giovanni's plans. And I know three psychic friends who would like a word with Giovanni himself." Sabrina chuckled.

You don't mean ... Mewtwo said while gasping.

"Yes, those three legendaries are some of my best friends. But of course, you are my greatest psychic pokemon friend." Sabrina said.

Sabrina, I never knew you cared. You have changed. No wonder why there are so many good people in the world. Mewtwo said while trying not to blush.

"Come on, Mewtwo. I know where to find my legendary friends. Then we can take back Saffron City." Sabrina said as she collected her pokeballs.

Now that's the Sabrina that I know. Mewtwo chuckled.

Mewtwo and Sabrina shut down the gym but had several psychic pokemon set up to keep a defense. Didn't want her gym to be destroyed or taken over, Mewtwo thought. Sabrina knew where Lugia was hiding. It was hiding somewhere in an underwater cave in the southwest part of the Orange Island. The Dragon Twins were hiding on an island that only appeared during one a month. It was that time of year so both Mewtwo and her would have to go there first. Giovanni was going to regret taking over Saffron once she was through with him.

Meanwhile back in the Indigo Plateau, members of the new and the old Elite Four were pacing. Lance hadn't arrived for the meeting. Lance said that he would drop by the Hoenn Region to meet Drake but with Team Rocket's conquest in Hoenn, his trip might be delayed. Agatha sat in silence while being surrounded by her ghost pokemon. Lorelei sat near a pool of water taking care of a Lapras. Will was searching the area with his Xatu. Karen was watering her Grass Pokemon and feeding her Dark Pokemon. Koga was practicing his ninja skills. Bruno was perfecting his fighting skills. There was one person there that wasn't an Elite Four Member but she was invited there just in case.

"You'd think even Team Rocket wouldn't slow Lance down." Lorelei replied.

"Yes, but Giovanni and his precious Team Rocket are more powerful than they were a couple years ago. We could be dealing with a whole new danger." Bruno commented.

"True but we should be careful. Hey Will, have you found any sign of Lance yet?" Karen asked.

"Nope, well not yet. I did detect a Dragonite but that was from the Hoenn region. But strangely enough, it disappeared. Xatu and I are still confusing why a pokemon could just disappear." Will said cryptically.

"Who knows? Pokemon disappear on purpose so it doesn't matter. Dragonites are especially mysterious. I mean where else would they go besides Dragon Den?" Lorelei asked.

"Maybe they have found a secondary home."

Every Elite Four Member new or old turned around to see Lance and his Dragonite standing in the doorway. They were relieved to see that the League Champion was not harmed. They didn't know what he meant but that didn't matter. Now was the time to discuss what they were going to do with Team Rocket. Giovanni was up to his old habits and that included eliminating two threats that might have gotten in his way.

"Okay, I have a mission for Will and Agatha. You are needed in an alternate dimension. You need to help two of our own kind who got thrown in there by Giovanni's portal machine. You will be joined up with a Pokemon Witch." Lance said.

"A Pokemon Witch? Is there such a thing as a Pokemon Witch? I mean Pokemon rely on Elements rather than Magic." Karen said confusingly.

"There are some parts of this world that are unknown to us." Lance said.

"That is true. So I am assuming that the two missing people are Ash and Gary. It makes sense because who else would we rescue?" Lorelei suggested.

"You are smart, Lorelei. Although we can't retrieve the trainers just yet, we can help them." Lance responded back.

"What is this dimension that Agatha and I will be traveling to?" Will asked.

"It is a magical realm of wizards, witches and Dragons. Ash and Gary will be attending a magic school called Hogwarts. Lily, the Pokemon Witch, has been there before, so she can fill you in ... "Lance started to talk but both Will and Agatha started to interrupt him.

"No, need for that Lance. I have been there. I have written a few books on Divination before. Since that's the role of the teacher you want me to replace." Will smirked.

"Yes, I too have been there. I am fascinated by the history of magic. Will and I both have our wands." Agatha said while her Ghost Pokemon agreed with her.

"Fascinating! I never though members of the Elite Four were actually wizards or witches but this makes everything better. Celebi will help us with getting to this dimension. Celebi does more than time travel, you know." Lance replied.

"What about the Orange Islands?" Lorelei asked.

"Giovanni has lost that region already. He might taken over one part but the entire region took a stand. They booted Team Rocket right out. Of course Giovanni believes that he still has it. Foolish Giovanni, doesn't he realize that his plans are easily destroyed? I hate for him to run into the Hoenn and Johto Legendaries" Lance chuckled, "okay, let's get ready. Will and Agatha, you both follow me. The rest of the group should monitor the status of Kanto. I will be back after delivering these two to the magical dimension."

Lance plus the other Elite Four members exited the room to enter another. There was Celebi in its wonderful glory. Lance nodded to Celebi and Celebi did its thing. A portal appeared out of nowhere. Celebi psychically told Will and Agatha that they would arrive a few days before the missing Pokemon Champions. That implied that would give them time to set up. Will and Agatha nodded each other and looked at Lance. Both said their goodbyes to Lance and stepped through the portal. Lance hopped that they would fair well in that world as he exited the room. He hoped that this world could stop Team Rocket. Meanwhile in the Magical World, Will and Agatha landed in the Leaky Cauldron. Some old friends recognized them and went over to greet them. It was time for them to start their plan and that meant becoming the new teachers for Divination and History of Magic. The Pokemon Witch came over and shook their hands. They went over to a private booth and discussed their plans to save this world plus help Ash and Gary survive in this world. It would take a lot of work but it was necessary. The Pokemon World needed its champions back and Will plus Agatha would do anything to get the Champions back in their right Dimension.


	11. Chapter 10 Old Visitors From The Pokemon...

This chapter includes some characters from the previous chapter. It also includes a discussion about Wands ... and Ash and Gary getting their wands. But wait till you see how they travel to Hogwarts. I might be taking a page of J.K. Rowling's books for that section but it is going to be funny.

-John 'Tenchi' Fimont

First, Gijanki Renamon and her Yami, now you with your Talking Raichu ... what's next? Well, thanks but you ain't seen nothing yet.

So sit back, relax and review.

Chapter 10

Old Visitors from the Pokemon World and Wands with Pokemon Style

Ash and Gary had woken up in separate rooms. They couldn't believe what was going on. It was two days ago since they received their letters to Hogwarts. Who know that magic ran in their family? Ash couldn't see it coming from his mother side and he didn't know about his father so basically that left him at a dead end. Gary knew very few about his parents so Gary was puzzled too. Well, today was the day that both trainers would finish their shopping and get their wands. The two went downstairs and ate breakfast in a private booth. Then the conversation began.

"I wonder how someone makes a wand. I mean I never understood how pokeballs were made until I encountered Kurt and his Aprikorn Pokeballs." Ash said.

"Pokeballs are one thing but wands are another. I bet it takes years to make a wand. It probably takes months or weeks to make a Pokeball." Gary suggested.

"Well, we probably should finish this breakfast so we can buy our books plus wands." Ash said.

"Yeah, too bad that they don't have a electronic versions of the books. Then I could use my Palm Pilot. It will be tough to carry all those books around." Gary replied.

"Maybe there is a spell that can make them shrink in size. So you wouldn't have back pain from hauling all those heavy books around." Ash suggested.

"Maybe we should ask Hermione. She seems to know a lot about magic but first let's get the show on the road." Gary agreed as the two got up.

The two headed towards the backdoor. They remembered the order that Hagrid did when he tapped the wall to get it to open but how would they get it to open? There didn't have a wand or an umbrella. That's when Hagrid came out. He tapped the walls and they went to Flourish and Blots. They were supposed to pick up the books. They wondered what they were going to learn. Learning about Pokemon was one thing but learning about magic was another. What type of spells could you do? Were there bad spells? The thought kept on swirling in their minds until they reached Flourish and Blots. Hagrid opened the door and they stepped inside.

"They are sure a lot of books here. How do we know what books are we supposed to get?" Ash wondered.

"Maybe we should check the list. It will ... Ash, turn your attention towards the table towards your left." Gary said as he looked shocked.

Ash turned his head and his mouth almost dropped. It couldn't be, Ash thought. It must be an illusion. But it wasn't because Ash's eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Three people were sitting at a table signing books. These weren't any people. These were people from their world. On the left was Will the Psychic Trainer of the Elite Four. In the middle was Agatha who was a previous member of the Elite Four who used Ghost Type Pokemon. And finally on the right was Lily the Pokemon Witch Ash encountered. What on earth were they doing here, Ash thought.

"Wow, isn't it amazing that those three are new teachers at Hogwarts? Although Lily seems to be a little young to be the new Potions Teacher." Hagrid boasted.

"You have go to be joking, Hagrid." Gary said.

"Nope, I never joke. Though I am bad at keeping secrets." Hagrid replied.

"Yeah, remind me to never tell you a very important secret ever. Excuse us Hagrid, we need to talk to the new Hogwarts teachers." Ash said.

Ash and Gary picked up the required books. Then they walked over to the table like they were going to get the books signed but they had hidden agendas. The two trainers wanted to find out why Will, Agatha and Lily were doing here in this world. Were they here to rescue them? If they were, why pose as teachers for Hogwarts? All these questions were floating around in their heads. The three new teachers looked up at the people that they were going to sign their books for, but they stopped.

"Well, well, well, look what the portal has dragged in." Ash sneered.

"Yes, might we ask what you three are doing?" Gary asked.

"Okay, the jig is up. We were sent to check up on you." Will explained.

"We were to make sure that you were safe until Celebi returns to open a portal back to our world." Agatha said.

"So to make we keep a eye on you two, we decided to pose as Hogwarts teachers after we learned that you were Hogwarts students" Lily sighed, "and no, we had nothing to do with you two getting Hogwarts letters. We aren't that creative."

"You mean you are waiting the time out until Celebi comes. Isn't that a bit dangerous? This world is dangerous, you know." Gary said.

"Not if you are wizards or witches." The three teachers said.

"You know magic ... Lily, why didn't you say you knew true magic? And the other two, how come it never came up in the meetings. I meet both Lorelei and Agatha but we never got to know much about these new and former Elite Four Members." Ash asked while scratching his head.

"We were sworn never to reveal we both learned and were skilled in magic. The Pokemon World wasn't ready for it." Agatha explained.

"We had to keep it a secret. If Giovanni knew about magic, he could find a way to darken the planet. We already have Voldemort to worry about but we don't want another Dark Lord." Will shake while picturing the thought of Giovanni as a Dark Lord.

"As for me, I really wanted people to believe that Pokemon could inhibit magic. I am surprised that Ash didn't notice the magic. I sensed that Ash was magical and I needed to test it. That's why Ash became a Pikachu. It was because he is of magical nature. Unfortunately, it wasn't a permanent spell. I thought Pikachu was Ash's Animagus or Animal Form, but it was just a temporary spell." Lily told both Trainers and the Elite Four Members.

"Okay, you guys and gals are going way over our heads with all these magical terms. We don't even understand what you are talking about." Ash said while scratching his head.

"But worry Ash, in a couple months or so, you will get the hang of it. We hope that you don't stay a year. The Pokemon World needs you both and your pokemon." Lily replied.

Both Gary and Ash agreed with this, although the two were both confused. They paid for both of their books and left the shop. Hagrid headed backed towards the Leaky Cauldron trying to keep his lips shut but with Hagrid, nothing remains a secret for long. The two started to walk down the street. They looked at their list. They had gotten everything already except one item. All they needed now were wands. The wand shop, which was called Ollivander's, was at the end of the street. It was a small shop on the outside and was probably cramped. Both two trainers entered the shop.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Ash asked.

Then an old man stepped out behind a bookcase. He was probably here and we didn't see him, Ash asked. Ollivander was looking at the two boys. He was thinking where he had seen them before. Then the thought popped into his mind. It was their fathers who had came into the store. Yes, these two boys must be their father's sons. He stepped towards the counter and stared at them. That's when he spoke.

"Well, I had a feeling you two would be here." Ollivander said.

"How?" Ash asked.

"I knew both of your fathers. Yes, they were rivals probably like you two are but they became best friends. They were both skillful in everything including Pokemon. Why are you surprised? There are people here who know about Pokemon but it is only a select few." Ollivander explained.

"So this is the point where we get our wands, right?" Gary asked.

"Yes, let's see who goes first. Yes, Mr. Ash Ketchum, maybe you should go first? I knew your father. He was a bold man. I can't remember his name but there was pureness in his heart. He was courageous of course. How can you not be courageous when training dangerous pokemon? Now stick out your wand hand." Ollivander said to Ash.

Ash stuck out his right hand since that was his Pokeball hand. It took several tries and several wands but Ash found his wand. It was Willow Wand with Ho-oh Feathers and Rayquaza Scales. Ash was kind of surprised to see elements from Pokemon in a Wand in a universe far far away but it was possible. Now it was Gary's turn. It took Gary a lot longer. Plus Gary got to know about his father. His father was a researcher just his Grandfather Professor Oak but his father had seen many more pokemon than any Professor today had seen. Gary's wand was an Oak wand with Arcanine Fur and Nidoqueen Scales. It was kind of funny that the elements from his wand were from creatures that he had caught and evolved. Both Ash and Gary paid for their wands and left.

"Wow, now we can do magic but it is going to a lot more difficult than training Pokemon." Ash said.

"Yes, I can't argue against that, Ash. I wonder if we will ever get home again." Gary said.

"We just have to click our shoes three times and say 'There's No Place like Home'." Ash joked.

"Very funny Ashy Boy. But I don't think that will work." Gary commented.

"Well, I was just trying to keep our spirits high." Ash said.

"Speaking of spirits high, let's stop by and celebrate our getting of wands by getting some ice cream." Gary commented.

"Now that's the first thing that I can't argue against, Gary. Lead on!" Ash said gleefully.

Ash and Gary headed down the streets of Diagon alley towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. According to Tom the inn keep of the Leaky Cauldron, it had the best Ice Cream ever. Ash and Gary had to go there and try its flavors. The two went down the streets with gifts in hand not realizing the dangers that they were about to face in the near future. But with Will, Agatha, Lily, Harry, Ron and Hermione by their sides, they would be able to get through it all. Even if it meant facing the greatest evil they have ever faced ... Voldemort.


	12. Chapter 11 To Catch a Thief Part One

Sorry for the delay, I have just been very bussssssssy! And ignore the titles when you use the chapter finder. I am working with something totally new. Next chapter will involve Pokemon Morphs and clues to what Lawrence is really up to.

Chapter 11

To Catch A Yeerk-Infested Thief (Part 1)

Misty and Brock woke up to a bright morning. This day was going to be great but then they remember that there was a threat in this world. Lawrence the III was planning something and it wasn't good. It might not involve Legendaries but it was going to cause more harm than what he did back in their world. They both stretched out and climbed down the ladder. They turned to meet Cassie's mom. Before they went to sleep, Cassie invited them to meet her parents. It was a good idea since it would be unusual for a couple of strangers to walk into the kitchen. Although Misty thought, it was more unusual that Cassie didn't tell them about Ax but an alien was probably a more shock than two strangers.

"So how did you two sleep?" Cassie's mom asked.

"Fine, it was the best sleep I have had in my life." Brock said.

"Yeah, I truly had the best beauty sleep in years." Misty commented.

"Well, what do you two and your little creature want for breakfast?" Cassie's mom asked.

"Ma'm, don't worry about us. I can make breakfast for both of us." Brock said.

"No, I insist. Plus you are our guest. I can't let guest slave away in the kitchen." Cassie's mom said while trying to get Brock and Misty to relax.

"Don't worry. Brock is an excellent cook. I've known that over the past few years." Misty responded.

Cassie's mom could argue for eternity but she realized that it would be nice to have breakfast served by someone else. Plus she was curious about the little creature following them. She had never seen a creature like it on Earth. Brock headed towards the kitchen while Misty with Togepi in her hands was left with Cassie's mom. Misty noticed that Cassie's mom was looking at Togepi. It was the same glare coming from the Animorphs.

"Excuse me, but what is the creature? I have never seen it before." Cassie's mom asked.

"Before I answer that, can you tell me your name? It is kind of silly to call you Cassie's Mom or Ma'm." Misty asked back.

"Certainly, my name is Delia. You could have asked earlier but I guess the thought never came up." She said.

"Ok, Delia, this is Togepi. This is my pokemon. We found Togepi back in Kanto. Ash was the one who found the egg but Togepi recognizes me as her trainer." Misty explained.

"And Ash is who?" Delia asked.

"Ash is the one who brought this group together. Misty met him when he 'destroyed' her bike and I met him he was challenging me to a pokemon match. I am a Pokemon Gym Leader" Brock explained.

"Well although all of this sound fascinating, I don't discuss anymore until I have had breakfast." Delia said.

"Well, lead me to the kitchen." Brock said.

The three of them headed towards the kitchen. Already Brock was planning to cook up a delightful breakfast. Misty wondered where Cassie was. Maybe Cassie was with her friends planning how to stop Lawrence. At least they wouldn't have to deal with his giant flying machine this time. That would be easily noticed if he did. Anybody from this world see it and it would be on the news … unless the Yeerks got to the reporters and were covering Lawrence the III's actions. But still even his machine would be useless here. That machine was used to capture legendaries and what good what it would do.

"By the way Delia, you don't have any hash browns or pancake mix?" Brock asked.

"Right cupboard top shelf above the microwave. Be careful not to grab the animal food. We keep some food inside just in case we have to treat injured animals inside." Delia said.

Brock walked towards the cupboards and smiled. Misty kept on forgetting that he was a breeder. The sound of animal food excited him because he made Pokemon Food for the group's pokemon. That brought her down because she was worried about Ash. Sure Ash did get into tough situations but Ash never got into anything like this. Misty never got into a situation like this before either. Already Misty could smell and hear the sound of eggs sizzling on a pan in the kitchen. Misty wondered Brock was making with eggs. He had made so many things in the past so it was hard to remember what was her favorite egg dish from Brock. Misty turned around and saw Cassie approaching them.

"Hey Cassie!" Misty waved.

"Hey Misty, how did you sleep? I know sleeping on hay isn't very comfortable." Cassie replied.

"That's okay. I have slept on the ground many times on Ash's journey. Sleeping on straw is uncomfortable but it isn't that bad." Misty replied back.

"So do you think later this afternoon we can try to morph some pokemon? I mean if you two have enough pokemon, that is?" Cassie asked.

"Sure, we have caught plenty of pokemon since the journey began. So at the same meeting, do you think we can be briefed on what Lawrence the III is up to? It seems like you left some details out." Misty smirked as she asked.

"But how did you know we were keeping a secret from you two?" Cassie asked.

"Well, Lawrence is up to something and Museums aren't his normal heist. I am guessing our world is involved with your world even more. Hopefully, it won't involve legendaries."

"I guess I was too obvious. I don't know. We have the list of the items stolen but they don't make any sense. The museums hit are all things dealing with ancient artifacts. You'd think you would want something newer if you are going to see steal something." Cassie explained with a confused state.

"Unless these items have a connection. What if he is trying to open a portal to our world? He could be helping the Yeerks with a fail-proof plan. He could lead them right to the legendary Pokemon. With them at the Yeerk's possession, your enemies will be tougher than ever because Legendary Pokemon are known to be almost invincible." Brock suggested.

"But how can ancient artifacts open a portal? I don't understand Alien Technology but it makes more sense. It deals with science while artifacts deal with magic. I don't understand magic." Cassie asked.

"You don't have to understand magic. Magic is a mysterious unknown that no scientist could ever explain. What we need to know is what is his next heist. If we can get to the item first, we can fully understand what he is going to do." Misty suggested also.

"Come on, follow me." Cassie said.

The two of them followed Cassie towards another part of the barn. There was the gang ready for the meeting. Of course all of them were surprised to see Misty and Brock there but Cassie explained that they knew about the secret.

"That is good. At least we can pull off our plan without a hitch. We just learned that Lawrence is going to hit not a museum but an archaeological site in Egypt. Ax still doesn't understand why but we don't know why either." Jake explained.

"How do you know this?" Misty asked.

"Let's just say we had top agents who know the Yeerk's certain move. The problem is that it will be kind of hard to get to Egypt. I mean it is a long flight and none of our morphs can last that long. Not to mention, that there is no where to land halfway during our de-morphing process." Jake said with a moan.

"Actually, I just have the answer. Mom just won a contest to visit Egypt. It includes a limited amount but enough for all of us to go. And it is on a private jet so anybody can morph or de-morph without a problem." Cassie explained.

"But will she give it to you?" Marco asked.

"She already did. She said I needed a vacation and this was the best idea." Cassie explained.

"That is great but we probably should at least try out of some of the Pokemon morphs. Maybe we should at least try out a different type of pokemon." Jake suggested.

Misty and Brock nodded their heads. The group went to behind the barn. According to the size count, there were 6 of them. So they decided to release 3 each. It is a good thing misty had caught some new pokemon because most of her pokemon were water types that weren't land-based creatures. Misty threw out the three pokemon and Brock released his three. On Misty's side, there was Politoed, Vaporeon and Blastoise. Brock released Crobat, Machoke, and Onix. The group looked at all of them including Onix.

"What a unique variety. But Misty, you have three pokemon that seem the same type, which is water-type pokemon. Am I right?" Cassie asked.

"Misty is a big fan of Water-Type Pokemon. But what shocks me is that she has a Vaporeon and a Blastoise. Where did you get that Blastoise?" Brock explained and turned towards Misty.

"There are things that you don't know about me, Brock." Misty said while trying to snicker.

"Not to mention that Onix is a kind of big, do you think you can substitute Onix for another pokemon?" Cassie explained.

"Sure, I will. I thought that Onix was too big." Brock said while brushing his head.

Brock recalled Onix into its pokeball. Brock snickered because his Onix was puny to the one that Bruno caught. He remembered that adventure. Brock shook his head and pulled out another pokeball. This was going to a surprise to Misty especially after that incident with the Ninetales but he did have a Vulpix for a while. This wasn't the same Vulpix but it was close to one that he took care off. He released the pokemon.

"Ninetales! I can't believe you have that pokemon!" Misty said.

"It is quite a beautiful creature. Ninetales is interesting. It looks like something out of a story book." Cassie said while examining Ninetales.

I get dibs on Crobat. Tobias shouted.

"Well, that isn't a surprise. It might not be a bird but it still flies." Marco chuckled.

The rest of the group decided. Marco would morph Machoke since Rachael was going to morph Blastoise. Ax would morph Ninetales, Jake would morph Politoed and Cassie would morph Vaporeon. The weird part was that one would think that Rachael would want to become a Machoke. But maybe she saw that Blastoise was stronger.

"Guys, let's get going. We are going to need to get control of these morphs in the next few days. I would want to take extra time but with the Yeerks, time is very limited." Jake said.

"Well, let's get going then. Let's see how you Animorphs do it so well with Pokemon Morphs." Misty chuckled.

Misty and Brock hoped that the six would be able to handle the powers of Pokemon. But was Lawrence up to? What could be in Egypt that attracted him? Neither of them knew much about ancient Egypt except that there were cases of dark magic there. Was there an artifact that would open a portal between both worlds or were they just going around in circles? The two walked over to watch how this would turn out. Hopefully, everything would go all right.


End file.
